Let The Games Begin
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: After her parent's nasty divorce, Jade is dragged to California with her mum where they move in with the Valentines. She's determined not to have a good time but that soon changes when she meets Beck and the rest of the gang. BADE! Cade friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**My Bade heart is broken :'( In my despair I once again sat down and started up a new bade fanfic. Review and tell me if you want me to continue it. Oh and keep your fingers crossed that Dan has something special for Bade which will make us all forgive Beck.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"This will be good for us honey. We'll be happier here." Mum says in a fake cherry voice.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Uh-huh" sarcastically. I can see mum's glare in the rear view mirror so I glare right back and let's face it, I may be only 13 years old but my glare can make a grown man waz himself in fear.

I smirked triumphantly when she dropped her gaze and focused back on the road.

"I thought you were looking forward to going to your new school."

"I have to get in first mum. And I don't care. I liked New York and all my classes there."

"Well I'm sure you'll have just as much fun here as you did there."

"I never said I had fun." I muttered darkly. Grumbling to myself I pulled out my new red scissors and began to cut at the seat belt beside me.

Mum usually tries to avoid giving me sharp tools because I tend to be a bit destructive with them. She saves them for when she wants to break really bad news to me. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when she handed these to me then sat me down and said she was getting a divorce with dad and we're moving to Hollywood.

I didn't really care to be honest. Dad doesn't like me much. He just ignores me most of the time. The only time he acknowledges me is when he's complaining about the blue streaks I got put into my hair for my eleventh birthday or when my clothes were too 'gothic' for a girl my age.

"You're going to really like the family we're staying with for the first few weeks. They have a daughter you're age called Caterina."

I groaned loudly at that. If there's one thing I hate its little girls who invade my personal space. I like to be alone.

"I'm not sharing a room with her." I yelled firmly.

"Well I'm sure you'll have lots of fun sleeping outside then."

"I hate her."

"You haven't even met the girl yet Jade!" Mum cried out exasperated. "Besides she already goes to Hollywood Arts. You can speak to her about it."

That perked my interest a bit more. One of the first things I did when I found out we were moving to Hollywood was to look up the best performing arts school here. I was looking forward to my audition to get in. Maybe this girl wouldn't be so bad if she went there.

I looked out the window to watch the scenery as we zoomed past. We stopped at a satellite which was next to a park and I noticed a group of kids about my age hanging out by the monkey bars. There was one tiny girl with brown, curly hair, a nerdy looking boy holding a doll, one dark kid holding a kiddie keyboard and finally another boy with fluffy hair and tan skin. They boy with the cool hair caught eye contact with me and he shot me a friendly smile and a wave. I poked my tongue at him and glared.

The lights turned green and mum drove off so I slumped back down into my seat and began kicking the chair in front of me.

"Mum, I refuse to make any friends here."

"That's nice dear."

Sighing to myself I began playing with my scissors again. I was going to have the worst time of my life here.

* * *

**So that was a short intro to the story! Do you like? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I noticed a lot of you added this story to your favourites without reviewing so could you pretty please just write a really quick one for this chapter :) The sooner I get some more reviews the sooner I'll update.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I looked in disgust at the cosy looking house we were standing outside of. There were flowers in the front yard and a little pink tricycle lay on the grass. What's even worse was the old lady whose smile took up her whole face beaming down at me.

"Jade I'm so happy to finally meet you dear." She said to me.

I felt my mum nudge my arm so I reluctantly muttered, "It's nice to meet you too Mrs Valentine."

I know right, gross. Valentine was her last name.

"Oh honey you can call me Carol. No need for such formalities when we're practically family." She laughed and gave my cheek an affectionate squeeze.

I think my mum could tell that I was about to stab her so she quickly cut in, "Where's your daughter Carol? I know Jade's looking forward to meeting her."

"I'm really not." I spoke up.

Carol started laughing like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard, my mum joined in with a fake laugh because she knew I was being completely serious.

"Oh you are a funny one Jade. She's just out playing with some friends but she should be home any second now. Why don't you head upstairs and start unpacking your bags."

I didn't want to stay around and listen to the adults chat so I took off up the stairs and raced into the room I'd be staying in for the first few weeks. When I opened the door I nearly threw up. All I could see was blinding pink. Everywhere I looked there was that disgusting colour surrounding me.

"MUMMMMMMMMM!" I began screaming at the top of my lungs.

I could hear the clutter of footsteps as the two adults raced up the stairs into my new room.

"What's wrong Jade?" Mum franticly yelled.

My mouth sill agape I simply pointed at the pink walls while trembling in rage slightly.

"Oh dear." She muttered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked concerned.

"No mum, no way am I staying here. That's it I'm running away. You have no right in torturing me like this. I'll call social services on you."

"Stop being such a drama queen." She snapped at me, then turned to face the still very confused Carol and explained, "Jade hates the colour pink."

Carols mouth hung open as she looked at me in disbelief.

"Is that all Jade? They way you were screaming I thought Daniel left something in here."

"Who's Daniel?" I asked, temporarily forgetting about the vomit worthy room I was standing in.

"Oh he's my son. He went on holidays with his grandparents yesterday. He's quite a unique character."

I rolled my eyes and decided I didn't care. "Whatever. I'm still not staying here."

"Jade West. You will not be so rude. You'll stay here and you'll be grateful so I don't want to hear another peep out of your mouth or you can forget about going to Hollywood Arts."

Well played mother. She knows I'm not going to jeopardize my chances of getting into that school. It'll probably be the only worth while thing about moving to this place.

"Really if it's that much of a problem I'm sure I can do something."

"Don't be ridiculous Carol. Jade's very thankful that she can stay here, isn't that right Jade?" She said with a warning glance.

"Yes. Thank you." I mumbled quietly.

With that all sorted they took off out of my room and left me to my own devices. I picked up my scissors and begun shredding a pink cushion on the pull out bed I was supposed to sleep on. Two minutes into my hacking of the pillow, the door re-opened and a girl bounced in.

"HI!" She screamed at me excitedly.

"What are you?"

"I'm Cat, you're my new roommate." She squealed happily.

"Kill me with a knife." I moaned out loud and slumped down into my bed.

"You're Jade aren't you? I'm so happy to meet you. We're going to best friends aren't we? I can introduce you to my other friends tomorrow, I've been speaking about you all week. You'll like them. Their names are Beck, Robbie, Andre... and Rex. You can't forget Rex or he'll get mad..."

"Please stop talking." I yelled.

She looked like she was about to cry so I quickly added, "I mean I just have a bit of a headache. I'll meet your friends tomorrow."

"YAY! I'll take you to the park first thing and then we can all play together."

"Wait do you guys hang out at a park?" I asked in disbelief. Maybe they were the group of kids that I saw before. Now that I think about it, Cat did look sort of familiar.

"Yep, we always play there. Sometimes we going swimming in the lake though or exploring in the gardens behind it."

"Oh, cool." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Kids, dinner's ready." Carol called from downstairs.

Cat took off running out the room and with one quick scowl at the disgusting pink furniture, I took off after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

I've never had a dinner quite like the one I just had. It was rather overwhelming. In New York I'd usually microwave something then eat in my bedroom but here we sat down as a 'family' and ate together. I don't know what Cat's mum was thinking in cooking a five course meal but hey, I'm not complaining. It actually tasted pretty good.

They don't stop talking though, especially Cat. From all the stories I've heard about her brother he doesn't seem completely normal if you ask me. Apparently he got stabbed by a clown or something. Cat's dad seems friendly enough. He looked like he had a bit of headache from all of Cat's yabbering but besides that he wasn't awful.

After dinner I washed up and tried to go to bed early so I could avoid talking to anyone but Cat isn't exactly the shut up and sleep type. She's been giggling for the last 20 minutes telling me crazy stories.

"Hey Jadey, isn't this fun. It's like a sleepover."

"Yer, its greaattt" I sighed sarcastically. Cat didn't take the hint because she slipped out of her bed and tried to crawl into mine and give me a hug.

"NO!" I yelled pushing her off. She fell to the ground with a thump but she didn't let that discourage her. She quickly hopped back up and perched herself at the end of my bed and smiled.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked.

"Sure, let's play shut up and sleep."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA OH Jadey you're so funny."

"What have I said about calling me that Cat?" I grumbled with a glare.

"Sorry Jadey... I mean Jade. How bout you tell me more about yourself." She asked eagerly.

"There's really nothing to say. I like drama and singing, my favourite colour is black, I hate nearly everything in this room and your brother sounds like a weirdo." I finished with a satisfied nod of my head.

"Wellllll I'm Cat, like the animal Cat except I can speak and sing. Wanna hear me sing Jadey, I mean Jade. Here listen to this." She sat up on my bed and starting singing some musical notes. I have to admit she was pretty good. A bit loud but still good.

"Girls be quiet." I heard the adults yell from downstairs.

Cat giggled and I smirked. She scooted up closer to me and this time I let her.

"So Jade, wanna be my best friend?" She asked with her brown eyes pleading me silently.

"I don't really have friends Cat, besides what about those guys you hang out with. Aren't they you're best friends?"

"Oh you mean Andre, Robbie and Beck. Well they are my friends but I want you to be my bestest friend. Can I tell you a secret?" She asked me quietly. I nodded my head to tell her to continue. "Well they're the only people who play with me. The other girls think I'm annoying." She finished off sadly.

I don't know what this girl is doing to me. I usually hate energetic and bouncy girls like her but she seems surprisingly ok.

"Hey Cat, you want to hear a secret? All the girls in my old school didn't like me either because they thought I was a dark, crazy witch."

A wide smile spread across her small face.

"Does this mean we can be best friends forever?"

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

"YAYYYYYY!" She screamed and tackled me with a hug. I let her clutch me for a second then once again pushed her off me.

"NO." I yelled.

We could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to tell us off so she quickly jumped into her bed and we both pretended to be asleep.

California was already looking slightly better.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. If I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow :) And don't worry the Bade moments are on their way! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, keep them coming ;) Anyway Jade will officially meet Beck in the next chapter and from then on it's predominately Bade. Oh and I made a tumblr for the first time so check that out and if you want follow (I always follow back) ** proudgillian(dot)tumblr(dot)com/

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"BOO!"

"ARGHHHHHH"

In a drowsy haze I rolled off my bed in shock and fell to the ground with a painful thump. Rubbing by back where it had hit the floor I turned and glared at the smiling Cat.

"WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I snarled angrily.

"IT'S MORNING JADEY! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY TOGETHER REMEMBER?"

I fought to control myself from grabbing my scissors and stabbing her. I looked over at her Disney princess clock which hung above her desk to see that it was only 6:25am.

"Caaatttt." I said slowly. "Do you realise what time it is?"

"It's time to rise and shine." She laughed oblivious to my anger.

If this was going to be a daily thing, I might end up hurting someone severely.

"Cat, it's not even seven yet! Why would you wake me up? We can't play this early in the morning."

She began sniffing and turned to face away from me.

"What, why are you crying?" I groaned.

"Because, I made you angry. I'm sorry Jadey."

How does she do that? She's apologising yet she's making me feel bad.

"It's ok. I'm not mad. You just scared me this morning when you screamed in my ear."

"Oh, sorry. Is everything happy again?"

"Yes, everything's happy." I said with a roll of my eyes.

I began to get up and pulled out some clothes from my suitcase. Cat began brushing her curly hair while signing in front of her mirror. She caught me watching her and smiled.

"Hey Jade, I really like your blue streaks. I want to dye my hair the colour of red velvet cupcakes but mummy won't let me."

"Why don't you just get them anyway? I got my hair done without asking my parents. For my birthday my grandma gave me some money so I went to the hairdresser and got it done. Dad chucked a fit when he saw and mum was pretty mad but they got over it."

She looked at me sceptically. "You got your hair done without your parent's permission? I'd be too scared to ever do that."

I shrugged my shoulders and peeked out her (you guessed it) pink curtains to look outside. It was sill fairly dark but you could see the streets beginning to come to life.

"So what are we doing again today?" I asked.

"Going to meet my friends. If it's warm enough we'll go swimming."

"Ok so before I meet these guys tell me about them. They all seemed kind of weird when I saw you from my car."

Cat's mouth dropped into a little O shape and she turned to stare at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked beginning to feel self conscious. "Why are you starting at me like that?"

"Did you make eye contact with Beck?" Seeing my confused expression she clarified, "The tall boy with the fluffy hair."

"Oh yer, for a few seconds. Look I wasn't spying on you or anything. My car stopped beside the park and I saw you guys."

Cat cut me off by throwing her arms in the air and screaming excitedly like she'd won a prize or something.

"Shut up Cat, we'll wake the adults up and get in trouble. Why are you acting like that?"

"Becky and Jadey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.." She began to sing while dancing around.

"WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?" I cried out. She was still ignoring me and just singing that annoying song so I picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

It hit her head and she turned to face me with a cheeky grin. "Beck likes you." She giggled while raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"What do you mean he likes me? We haven't even met! He does not like me I can assure you" I screamed.

"Nah-uh. Beck told us all yesterday that he saw the prettiest girl staring at him from her car window with these amazing crystal blue eyes. It must have been you."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I don't know if I fully believe her because she seems like the type of girl to misinterpret things and what she's saying in highly unlikely.

"I don't think he was talking about me Cat." I said slowly.

"NO HE WAS. Come on let's find out." She grinned and yanked my arm down the stairs and pulled me out the door, ignoring my loud protests.

Today was going to be a very strange day indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Barley any reviews for the last chapter :( So many of you are adding this to your alerts but not reviewing! I'll update it more regularly if I get more reviews. Also I'm completely heart broken with what happened on the Bade wiki page. That was a very wrong and malicious thing to do but I hope all the Bade fans can unite and go and get our comments back on the page!  
**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Cat you know I'm freezing my butt off over here. Why'd you have to grab me without letting me put on a jacket?"

"Because we have to get there first and hide."

"Hide from who? I asked annoyed. I was cold, tired and hungry and I just wanted to be wrapped up in my warm blankets in bed.

"Hide from the boys silly billy."

"Cat, it's only six thirty. They're not going to be here this early. And won't your mum be mad that you just took off and left without saying anything?"

"No, mummy let's me go out every Saturday morning to meet up with my friends at the park."

"What is everyone doing here at this ridiculous time?"

"Well you see there's this skateboard park on the opposite end of the filed but all the big kids hog it in the day so we can only play on it in the early morning."

I bit my lip in irritation. I really did not want to be here. "So where are we going to hide?" I asked, hoping we could go somewhere warm.

"Behind the bushes, come on."

We sat huddled up next to each other for 10 minutes, Cat whispered stories about her brother while we waited and I pretended to be listening. Some loud voices approaching the skate park quickly hushed Cat and she squeezed my hand excitedly.

"Are you going to try and learn how to ride a bike today Robbie?" Asked Andre (I think that was his name.)

"Hey, I'm getting better. Yesterday I actually sat on the seat without falling off." Robbie's high voice complained. Urgh, he sounds like a little wuss.

"Yer, but you peed yourself in fear." A much deeper voice exclaimed.

I turned to send a quizzing look at Cat, I didn't see anyone's mouth move. She mouthed to me REX which I'm assuming is the nerdy looking kid's puppet. I have to admit he's a pretty good ventriloquist for a kid our age.

"Where do you reckon Cat is?" Beck finally spoke up. I decided that I didn't mind his voice. It wasn't annoying like Robbie's.

I noticed that Cat had started sneaking through the bushes crawling towards them. I grinned as I saw that all three boys had their backs turned to her. This would be so funny if they all yelled like little girls.

"Yer she's always here on time. Maybe the new girl staying with her is..."

"BOOOO" She screamed, much like the way she did this morning to me.

I smirked as I watch Andre and Robbie jump in the air in fright and squeal. Cat was giggling like a mad person and Andre and Robbie were clutching their hearts. That's when I realised Beck hadn't moved a muscle. Cat noticed this too and pouted.

"I guess I didn't scare you." She said to him.

"Nope." Beck grinned.

"Phoey." Cat grumbled. Then her eyes began to sparkle again and she screamed, "GUESS WHAT GUYS? I HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND. HER NAME'S JADEY BUT SHHH, SHE ONLY LIKES TO BE CALLED JADE."

"Cat stop yelling or you'll wake the neighbourhood." Andre panted, obviously still recovering from the shock she gave him.

"Where is she then?" Robbie asked shakily, what a wimp.

"Ok, first you have to close your eyes and then I'll show her too you, especially you Beck."

The boys exchanged confused glances but obliged anyway.

"KK. Now don't move." She told them while running into the bushes and grabbing my hand. "Come on Jade." She smiled.

"Cat stop making such a big deal about this, you're embarrassing me." I grumbled.

She pushed me in front of the three of them then began counting, "Open you're eyes on 3. 1... 2... 3!"

The guy's eyes snapped open at the same time but they all had very different reactions.

Robbie looked terrified of me. I guess my black ripped jean and skull tee-shirt made him think that I was a criminal or something. Andre began grinning and ran his hands through his hair obviously trying to impress me, and Beck just stood there still with his mouth sightly agape and eyes wide open.

"Um Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi hot stuff." The puppet replied.

"What did you say?" I snarled at Robbie. He looked like he was about to faint and began stumbling.

"No-no that was... it was... bad Rex.. Don't kill me."

Andre chuckled at extended his hand forward for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Jade. I'm Andre." He dropped his hand when he realised I was going to take it.

"I don't really care." I said flatly. He looked confused as if he wasn't sure if I was being serious or not.

Sighing I turned to look at Cat who was beaming at Beck.

"Isn't she the girl you were talking about yesterday Beck?" She asked him.

Beck looked uncomfortable as he glanced at me. "Cat, please be quiet." He groaned.

I could see a blush creeping up on his face as he looked down to the floor. Andre seemed to sense his discomfort so he playfully added in,

"Yer Beck. Is this the angel you mentioned yesterday? She's definitely as pretty as you described her."

Beck shrugged his shoulders helplessly and cleared his throat. "Umm I'm going to... err... ya know... go somewhere now."

I bit back a grin at his sheepishness.

"Hey, is that you're skateboard?" I asked pointing to the one he was bending down to pick up.

"Yer." He replied hesitantly.

"You any good?" I asked him.

He seemed to regain a little confidence as he realised I wasn't about to start teasing him.

"I'm alright. Why, do you skate?" He asked with a smile.

"Meh, I'm ok. I didn't really have much time in New York to practise but I reckon I'd still be able to kick your butt at it."

"Oh it's so on." He laughed, his eyes glowing.

I almost smiled but I managed to catch myself just in time. Without giving the group a second glance I scooped up Andre's board and raced off ahead of them, I could hear Beck following me and Andre yelling, "Let the games begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh one more thing guys, I'm so sorry for the spelling errors. It seems that I only notice them after I actually post up the chapter! For instance I just realised that I wrote "Cherry voice" instead of "cheery voice" in the first chap -_- Guess that's what happens when you write a story at 11:00pm. Anyway just ignore them and I'm so sorry! Keep reviewing :D**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

That Beck kid is definitely not as cool as he looks on the outside. I totally kicked his butt in skateboarding and he sulked around for the rest of the day. If he had a crush on me before he definitely doesn't now. Good, I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend anyway. Andre was pretty cool after he stopped trying to impress me but Robbie just became more awkward and annoying as the day went on.

By now it was about 10am and we were all getting pretty hungry so we decided to start heading back home when suddenly a group of ugly looking teenagers approached us.

"Oy, get off brats. This is our turf." A greasy looking kid yelled at us.

Robbie started squealing and clung to Cat's arm. Beck simply shrugged his shoulders and picked up his board and began to walk away, the rest of the gang followed him closely. I on the other hand stood my ground and glared at them.

"Hey girly, didn't you hear what we said?" Another scruffy kid piped up.

"Jadey come on." begged Cat. She looked terrified.

"Why should I? We were here first so I'm not leaving."

"Come on Jade, we were about to go anyway." Andre said with a hasty glance in the kids' direction.

"No. Some snot nose teenagers can't tell me what to do."

"Hey listen up brat. No one speaks about us like that. Since you're a girl we'll give you another chance. You have five seconds to scramble before we make you."

I stood there with a bored expression on my face and raised an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure Robbie just peed himself when I didn't make a run for it.

"One" A boy with spiked up hair started to count.

"Well done, you're off to a great start." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Two."

"You're doing great kid. I'm sure your first grade teacher would be proud."

"Three."

"Remember, there's no shame in using a calculator from here. No one will judge you."

"Four."

"Almost there, don't stop now you've probably never been this far before."

"Five." He finished threateningly.

"Bravo." I applauded sarcastically.

The rest of the boys were staring at me in wonder. I'm sure no girl, especially a younger one, had ever spoken to them like that before. They looked almost fearful when the spiky haired kid stepped forward with a fist raised.

Beck who had been watching the conversation unfold with amusement quickly stepped in front of me protectively and said, "Hey now, she's new around here. We don't want any trouble so we'll leave. No hard feelings."

Before I could protest he dragged me by my elbow away from the boys and towards the opposite end of the park.

"Beck, Beck you idiot let me go! How could you do that?" I complained.

"Come on Jade, you shouldn't go getting yourself beat up on your second day."

"Jadey!" Cat squealed. She threw herself into my arms and whispered admiringly, "You were so brave."

"Brave? Cat she was a nutcase." Robbie yelled. He looked at me fearfully and muttered, "I don't want to hang out with a girl who's gonna get us all beaten up."

"You know what afro? Fine. See if I care." I growled and started stomping off back home.

"Hey chill down. Don't mind Robbie, he's scared of his own shadow. You were pretty brilliant standing up to those chizz boxes." Andre called out.

I continued walking without turning my head to acknowledge them. I could hear Cat mumbling her goodbyes as she took off running after me.

"JADEY, JADEY WAIT FOR ME." She screeched.

I came to an abrupt stop causing her to come smashing into me. Turning to look at her in annoyance I growled, "Don't. Call. Me. JADEY!"

She looked like she wanted to cry again but by now I was used to her quick mood swings. I started up my walk again this time with Cat following me quietly.

"IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU JADEY!" Screamed Beck with a smirk in his voice.

I allowed myself to turn back and send him a death glare, before flicking my hair over my shoulder and began making my way back home.

* * *

**Ok it was short but if I get 10 reviews I'll update it tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't help but smirk as the feisty girl strode away from me with a scowl on her face. She really was something else. She's probably the wittiest and funniest person I've ever met. Not to mention the most beautiful too.

I know, most thirteen year old boys wouldn't be caught dead saying a girl was beautiful. Usually guys my age don't even hang out with girls but I'm not really like them. I don't care what anyone thinks about me. I'm my own person and I'm not going to follow a crowd to please everyone else.

That's another reason I like Jade. She has that same trait. She's a unique individual and doesn't take crap from anyone. I don't think she likes me back though. That's ok, as long as we can be friends I'll be happy.

"She scares me." whimpered Robbie.

"Dude, man up. She was an awesome chick. A bit freaky and kind of nasty but in a hot way."

"She's not a piece of meat Andre." I rebuked him.

"Yer yer, don't worry she's yours. I won't try to make a move on her."

"Andre, we're not even friends. Besides who says I have a crush on her?"

"Umm maybe the way you drooled every time she glanced at you. And the way you described her yesterday, 'Her beautiful eyes were like starts shining in the moonlight and her face, as delicate as a flower, was stunning beyond all compare."

"Ahaha nice Andre." Rex laughed.

"I never said anything like that you idiot."

"Sure you didn't. Anyway does anyone know what school she's going too?"

"Cat said she's trying out for Hollywood Arts tomorrow. What happens if she gets in? Do you think she'll try to hurt us? OH MY GOD..."

I blocked off the rest of Robbie's rambling and began thinking to myself. Every time they hold auditions they usually get some students at the school to come in and help around the place. Maybe I can go and hopefully run into Jade. I really want to talk to her again.

"HELLO, EARTH TO BECK, COME IN BECK. DO YOU READ ME?"

"Stop screaming in my ear Andre, what do you want?"

"I was just saying to Robbie that we should go swimming in the lake tomorrow. Are you in?"

"Umm maybe. We'll see if I have time. I've got to do something important tomorrow."

"Let me guess, you're going to help out at school so you can see Jade." Andre sighed.

"That's sad man." Rex commented.

"Hey, she's a cool girl and I want to be her friend. It's not like she's going to willingly talk to us anytime soon after what Robbie said." I snapped.

"Becckkk, how can you even like that witch? She's evil." Robbie moaned.

I ignored Robbie's comment because my mind was made up. I was going to make Jade West my friend if it's the last thing I do.

**Jade's POV**

Cat had been following me around the house like a lost puppy all day mumbling excuses for Robbie's behaviour and apologising for calling me Jadey. I had said it was fine but she was still upset. At dinner when she sat down surprisingly quiet my mum sent me a scolding look and after dinner cornered me and told me to make up for whatever silly fight we'd had.

I tried explaining to mum what had happened but she wouldn't listen to me. I was furious and stormed into bed and dived under the quilts.

"Jade?" Cat's shaky voiced whispered from her bed.

I didn't respond to her and just rolled to my side so I wasn't facing her.

She began sniffing quietly and whispered, "I really am sorry. I understand if this means we're not going to be best friends anymore."

When I still said noting I could her little sobs as she began crying into her blankets. Sighing to myself I got up and tiptoed over to her bed.

"Cat, don't cry. I promise you I'm not mad anymore." I whispered stoking her hair.

"Real-really?" She hiccupped.

"Uh-huh. And listen, even if we have fights you're still my best friend ok?"

A wide smile spread across her face and she gave me a quick cuddle. She pattered a spot beside her, gesturing for me to sleep next to her.

Oh well, what have I got to lose? I slid in beside her and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of her apple shampoo as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, it was short but I wrote it at 10:00pm last night and was really tired. From here on the chapters will be longer so don't forget to review and I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beck's POV**

I glanced nervously down at my watch. Shouldn't Jade be here by now? Maybe she decided that she didn't want to come to Hollywood Arts anymore. That would be annoying, I'm giving up my whole day to stand in a corner and give directions to anyone who gets lost for her.

"STOP SNIFFING ME YOU CREEP!" Came the loud screech from Jade's distinct voice as she stomped into the hallway with Sinjin close on her heels.

"But can't you see, we're made for each other." He cried out.

"Hey Sinj, stop scaring off the new students." I called out with a friendly smile. I may not particularly like him but I try to be nice to everyone.

"Ok Beck." He sighed. "I'll go and fix the lighting." He said in a defeated voice and walked off leaving Jade to glare at him in fury.

"For goodness sakes, what is with all the loonies at this school?" Jade huffed.

"No idea. Hey _Jadey._"

"Do not call me that _Becky._"She snarled.

"Ok, ok." I laughed. "It's good to see you again. You ready for your audition?"I asked with a smile.

"I'm ready. How long do I have to wait?" She replied in a monotone voice.

"Well it should be another ten minutes but if you want I can get you to go now."

"Fine." She said, still showing no emotion.

"Alrighty then, but on one condition. You have to come with me to the lake and hang out with the gang after woods."

"No deal." She said flatly.

"Oh come on Jade, can't you see I'm making an effort to become friends with you." I complained.

"Cat's already my friend and she's more then enough. Besides, four-eyes doesn't want me around"

"Look don't mind Robbie, he'll warm up to you in no time. Cat's coming along too and I know she definitely wants you there. Please just come."

She rolled her eyes but finally nodded her head and muttered, "Fine. Get me into the audition now then wait for me out here."

Smiling, I grabbed her arm and took off running to find Sikowitz so I could beg him to let Jade try out now. Running into the black box theatre I found him sitting cross-legged sipping his coconut with his eyes closed.

"Hey Sikowitz..." I began

"DAMN IT BECK YOU INTERUPPTED MY VISION." He yelled.

"Oh my god." Jade breathed out, taking in his hobo like appearance.

"Sorry, but I wanted to introduce you to a new student called Jade. She just moved here from New York and she's trying out today."

"Ahh lovely. Hello there Ruby."

"It's Jade. And who on Earth are you?"

"I ask myself that question everyday." He replied with a wishful look.

Jade's expression was actually pretty funny right now but I decided I had better put her out of her confusion before she stormed out. "He's out improv teacher." I explained.

"Maybe coming to this school wasn't such a good idea." Jade muttered quietly.

"NO! No I promise you'll love it here. Hey Sikowitz, can Jade please audition for you because we have to get going somewhere urgently." I quickly yelled.

"Well I do love Diamonds so you can come with me to the audition rooms and perform for me and Principle Eikner."

"I'm Jade." She repeated angrily, but stomped off after him. "Meet me here ok Beck?" She called out.

"Sure thing, good luck Jade." I yelled back. This day was looking better already.

...

**Jade's POV**

Most kids would probably be nervous auditioning for a performing arts school but honestly I wasn't too fussed. I even insisted that my mum and Cat stay at home so I could come here alone. Stepping in after the crazily dressed 'teacher' I quickly straightened myself up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Eikner, this is Emerald. She's here to audition." The hobo said.

"I didn't think there was an Emerald on the list." The principle proclaimed in wonder.

Clearing my throat I put in, "Actually my name is Jade West. I'm going to sing and act and you'll more then likely enjoy it so sit back and shut your mouths."

Not giving them a lot of time to fully comprehend what I had just said I began to sing out a piece from my favourite musical RENT and then followed it up by acting out a short scene. I was right in knowing that they'd enjoy it because they were both clapping and smiling to each other.

"I haven't heard a strong voice like that in ages Sapphire. Brilliant work." The bald guy praised.

"Yes Jade, that was truly excellent. You should be expecting a call from us within the week." Eikner explained.

"I got in though, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We actually aren't allowed to tell you that yet. Like I said you'll receive a phone call soon..."

"DID I OR DID I NOT JUST GET IN?" I screamed frustrated, whipping out the scissors I had hidden in my skirt.

The two adults stared at me in shock. Then the crazy guy dropped his coconut on the ground and ran screaming from the room.

Clearing his throat nervously Eikner said fearfully, "Yes, yes of course you got in. Goodbye." And then he took of running out the room as well.

Smirking in satisfaction I strutted out the door and made my way over to the hallway were I had left Beck. He was sitting up against a locker looking around absentmindedly. When he finally noticed me he shot up and raced towards me.

"Jade, hey. How did you go?"

"I got in." I said with a shrug.

"How do you know that? They have to call you up and tell you the results." He asked confused.

"No one dares to refuse me." I smirked.

"I'm not sure if I want to know that story. Anyway, let's get going to your house. You can get changed in your swimmers and pick up Cat."

I nodded my head and took off walking with him beside me. Knowing that I had got into this school put me in a pretty good mood so I allowed Beck to stand near me. Usually I walk alone.

"You know what Jade? I'm really looking forward to having you come to school here."

"So am I Beck, so am I."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I'm actually really sick at the moment and so I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. Still review it for me please :)**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Beck stop looking over your shoulder every two seconds, no one's following us." Jade snapped.

"But-but what happens if they notice that I'm not there anymore. Do you think I'll get in trouble?" I moaned.

Jade and I were about halfway home when I realised that I wasn't actually meant to leave the school till three in the afternoon. I guess being around Jade just made me forget. I hope they don't notice that I snuck out or I'm going to be in heaps of trouble.

"Seriously grow up. You're acting like a two year old. Is this honestly the first time you've done anything wrong?"

I avoided her gaze and stared shamefully down at my shoes. "Well, kinda." I mumbled.

"How do people think you're cool?" She asked in wonder. "Well I wouldn't fret too much. You were useless there anyway, no one will notice your lack of presence."

"I hope you're right." I muttered. She rolled her eyes at me and rung the doorbell to Cat's house. I smirked as she begun to tap her foot impatiently when the door wasn't opened immediately. In under a minute the door swung open to reveal the smiling face of Carol as she held a plate of star shaped cookies in one hand.

"Jade! And what a lovely surprise, It's good to see you too Beck. I'm so glad you came here. I made enough cookies for a thousand little boys."

"Thanks Carol." I replied sweetly. Jade pretend to gag then pushed underneath Carol's arm and raced into the house.

"CAT, CAT WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed.

"JADEY, HOW DID YOU GO?" Cat screamed back as she raced down the stairs to meet Jade. When she saw me standing there a large grin grew across her face. "Hi Beck. Why are you here?" She giggled.

"First don't call me Jadey. Secondly he's here because I was blackmailed into going with you guys to the lake and finally, I got in."

"THAT'S SO COOL, YAY! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE COMING WITH US TO THE LAKE." She screeched.

"CAT, come on." Jade glared.

"Kidding, it's also great that you got into Hollywood Arts. But how did you find out?" She asked.

"I may have..."

"ANYWAY" I said cutting in before Jade traumatised Cat with whatever mad method she used to find out. "You two should put on your swimmers so we can make our way over."

"KK." Cat agreed, then pulled Jade's arm and dragged her upstairs and into her room.

"Oh Beck darling, you can start eating the cookies while you wait." Carol said with a smile as she placed the large plate in front of me then walked off to tell Jade's mum the news.

I don't know what takes girls so long to get dressed but they were like 15 minutes and by the time they had came back downstairs most of the delicious biscuits were gone. Jade didn't seem to take the news very well.

"Are you kidding me?" She cried out. "You selfish pig."

"Language Jade." Yelled Ms West from the other room.

"Sorry." I chuckled, sending crumbs flying from my mouth.

"You naughty boy, mummy made these for Jadey because she auditioned today. You shouldn't have eaten them." Scolded Cat, but she couldn't suppress the small grin that had crept its way onto her face.

"Look, there's three left. You two can have them."

"Oh aren't you generous." Jade snapped sarcastically.

Cat laughed gleefully, finding this whole situation very funny. "Don't worry Jade, mummy is going to make red velvet cupcakes for dessert." She said trying to comfort her.

"Argh whatever. Now let's just get going to this stupid lake because the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." She huffed.

Cat laced her arms through Jade's and together they strutted out the door. I ran to catch up with them and soon Cat thought it would be hilarious to link arms with me on her other side so we would look like a walking chain. Jade didn't think it was funny and pulled out of Cat's grasp making her pout for the remainder of the walk.

When we arrived there we were greeted with the loud yells coming from Robbie as he screeched at Andre to let Rex go. I started chuckling when I saw Andre sitting in a tree, dangling Rex from his foot above the water.

"LET HIM GO ANDRE, REX CAN'T SWIM YET." Robbie pleaded.

"HEY, LOOKY HERE." Andre yelled, finally noticing our presence, "Its little red, Lover boy and the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Hi Andre, hi Robbie." Cat grinned while waving her hands widely. "Isn't this fun? Jade is here to play with us."

"WOO" Andre cheered laughing. Robbie's faced turned into a look of sheer fear when he saw Jade and he began stumbling backwards till he accidently tripped over a fallen branch and went tumbling into the water, still fully dressed might I add.

The whole group burst out in laughter, even Jade was chuckling in amusement. When Robbie came spluttering to the surface gasping for air, Andre chucked Rex a few inches away from him in the water causing Robbie to have another little fit as he tried to swim over to save him from drowning.

"Poor Robbie." Cat giggled, then taking pity on the nerdy boy, slipped off her pink sundress and ran into the water wearing a rainbow swimsuit to help him grab Rex.

"You going to come in?" I asked the still laughing Jade.

All of a sudden her amusement vanished from her face and she looked a little worried.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her concerned.

"Err yer. How deep is this lake again?" She asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"It's pretty deep. Why? Are you ok?" She stared silently at the water for a while and then it clicked. "Are you telling me the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up to a bunch of boys twice her size is scared of water?"

"I AM NOT." She cried out outraged. When I just grinned at her cheekily she decided to prove to me that she wasn't and stomped into the shallow water wearing her plain, black swimmers. "See, told you I wasn't." She yelled from amongst the water.

"Ok, now go deeper." I commanded her while rushing into the lake myself.

"You can't tell me what to do." She snapped as I swam around her.

"Jade, come on. What's the matter with you?" I said while playfully splashing her.

She opened her mouth to yell something but was cut off my Andre diving into the lake from the tree and causing a huge wave to wash over and drench her.

I began laughing till I saw that Jade was in fact struggling to swim to the surface again. Then panic mode hit me and in a flash I had dived into the lake and hoisted her by her underarms out of the water and dragged her to the surface.

"Whoa are you ok?" Andre asked in a panic as he raced over to her side followed by Cat and Robbie.

"Just dandy." She coughed. When she finally relaxed a little bit she turned to glare at him and slapped his arm. "You could have killed me." She accused.

"I'm so sorry. You weren't even in that deep so I didn't think you could drown. Why did you come into the water if you can't swim? Andre shot back.

"I CAN TOO." She yelled outraged. Then looking around at out disbelieving glances she muttered, "I'm just not practically confident when it comes to water. Last time I was in the ocean something... well something happened and I haven't full gotten over it yet."

"Looks like you aint so tough." Rex commented. Jade took one furious look at the puppet then grabbed him out of Robbie's trembling hands and chucked him back into the water.

"REX!" Robbie cried chasing after him.

"Are you sure you're ok Jadey? We can go home now if you'd like." Cat said clasping Jade's hand tightly.

"No. I'm fine. Everyone go back to having fun. Once I get my breath back I'll come in and join you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said sceptically.

"It's really only the ocean I'm scared of. I just haven't been swimming for so long that I was a bit nervous but I'm fine now. Seriously let's just forget about what happened."

"If you say so." Cat eventually said, then took Andre's hand and walked back into the lake.

I sat myself down next to Jade and rubbed her back comfortingly. She didn't seem to appreciate my gesture and shrugged me off. "Leave me alone Beck." She grumbled.

"You can't tell me what to do." I mimicked. She just glared. "So what exactly did happen to you in the ocean?"

She looked like she was about to tell me, then changed her mind and stood up and walked into the water to catch up with Cat and Andre.

"I'LL GET IT OUTOF YOU SOONER OR LATER." I yelled at her.

"LATER." She called back.

I just grinned to myself, this girl was seriously full of surprises.

* * *

**Hey guys, can I get 10 reviews for the next chapter please? Also I love it when people message me on my tumblr about my fics (I usually update every time a person asks there) so if you want check out my blog .com.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry guys. I was meant to update ages ago but things have been really stressful at home right now and I'm still sick. So anyway, remember to review for me and this time I PROMISE to update as soon as I get another 10 reviews (I've already written up the next chapter).**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"So kids, how was the lake?" Ms West (or Emma as she likes to be called) asked us as we entered Cat's house, all completely soaking wet.

"It was SO much fun! I wanna go back there everyday." Cat gleefully squealed, spinning around in circles.

"And what about you Jade? Did you have fun with your friends?" Emma asked with a little smirk on her face.

"It was... ok I guess. And they're not all my friends." Jade huffed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her, she'd obviously enjoyed herself after becoming comfortable with the water.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. It's been years since you've last gone in the water. I still remember your face when the dolphin..."

"MUM, STOP TALKING." Jade screamed cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. Her face flushed a deep red and she angrily pushed past her mum and made her way to the kitchen.

"I like dolphins." Cat told Emma then took off running after Jade.

Robbie, Andre and I all exchanged confused and curious glances before shrugging our shoulders and followed the two girls into the delicious smelling kitchen.

"Hey Carol, what are you cooking cause it sure does smell great." Andre smiled, slinging his arms over Cat and Jade's shoulder who were standing on either side of him.

"Thank you sweetie. I just made some cupcakes. If you all want to go outside you can eat them there while there's still a nice breeze."

"Yum, I'll take them." Robbie offered while picking up a batch and making his way to the back door. We all followed closely behind, very eager to sink out teeth into one of Carol's famous Red Velvet Cupcakes.

Once outside we all took one each but just before I was about to take a large bite out of mine Jade snatched it out of my hands and licked it all over.

"That's for eating my cookies this morning." She snapped, then began eating both her and my cupcake with a satisfied grin.

"Greedy guts." I laughed. I wasn't that angry with her, I did kind of owe her back. "So Jade, what's this about a dolphin and you?" I asked cheekily, shooting her one of my signature smiles.

"Shut up about that, it's private." She mumbled, blushing again.

"Come on, you can tell me. It'll be our little secret." I grinned, gently nudging her shoulder with mine.

"You're not going to stop asking me till I tell you are you?" She sighed. I simply nodded my head and laughed. "Fine then, but this stays between you and me. If I find out that you told anyone I'll hurt you severely with my new scissors."

"I promise." I swore.

She glanced around nervously to make sure no one was paying attention to us, then finally whispered, "Ok so when I was in third grade my parents took me out on this cruise ship, and one of the activities was to go swimming with these dolphins. Well I didn't want to go in the water because oceans are filled with industrial toxic waste and fish poop but mum forced me. When I was in the there I was facing the boat yelling at my parents for making me go in then all of a sudden I felt something nudge my shoulder. And I turned around and it's this massive dolphin's beak touching me so I assumed it was trying to eat me and I kind of flipped out. A lifeguard had to come in and save me and from this day I refuse to go in the ocean."

She was panting heavily and shuddering by the time she finished her story. I wanted to burst out laughing but I had a feeling that wouldn't go down to well with her. Instead I gave her a one arm squeeze and pattered her back comfortingly.

"That sounds pretty traumatic." I said trying to me assuring.

"Don't lie to me. You think I'm crazy."

"No, it's ok. Everyone has the one wired thing that freaks them out. I think it's sort of cute."

"CUTE, DO NOT INSULT ME BECK OLIVER." Jade screeched drawing back the attention of our friends. "NEVER DECRIBE ME UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES AS CUTE."

Cat's jaw dropped and Andre wolf whistled. "Sure you don't like her." He joked.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to say that I don't think it's..."

"Don't want to hear it." Jade snapped.

"But- but I..."

"Not another word. Cat get rid of these people so we can hang out alone." She ordered.

Cat looked more confused then usual but wanted to please Jade so she asked us kindly to please leave.

"Alright Cat, we'll see you both tomorrow. Andre said with a wave.

"Yer, and try not to drown Jade." Rex piped up. Jade rose from the ground in anger which made Robbie squeal and race out the door without another word."

"I guess I'll see you both tomorrow." Then deciding to be extra brave I leaved over and kissed Jade's cheek. "See you Jade."

She opened her mother in shock but before she could respond I took off out of the house without a second glance. I wonder what she's going to do when I see her tomorrow. Oh well, this should be interesting.

...

**Jade's POV**

I watched the back of Beck's head disappear out of the house before slowly raising my hand up to where he had kissed me.

Cat's smile was so large that it was taking up her whole face. "I think Beck really does like you." She giggled.

Getting a grip on myself I shock my head to bring me back down to my senses. "No he doesn't Cat. He's just messing around with me."

"Well do you like him?" She questioned.

"I don't know. He surprises me a lot but he's kind of annoying. He's an ok friend I guess."

Cat smiled secretly to herself and simply shrugged her shoulders in an innocent fashion.

"Ok, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing... well Ok it is something. But I'm not sure if I was meant to keep it a secret or not. Andre wasn't very clear about it."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you telling me since I'm your best friend." I assured her, putting on a fake sweet voice.

"Alright, we made a bet on when you and Beck start dating. Andre reckons in less than a month but I said in three months because you're kindda stubborn."

"YOU MADE A BET ON ME AND BECK?" I yelled.

"Uh-huh." Cat replied twirling her hair in her fingers. She didn't seem to realise that I wasn't happy. "You know once my brother was in Vegas and he made a bet that.."

"I really don't want to hear about what he did." I said before she could finish her story. "Ugh, I'll deal with Andre later, but right now I'm going to take a shower. I stink of lake water."

I didn't wait around to hear what she had to say but instead took off stomping up the steps to her bathroom, thinking up different ways to punish Andre. That boy was in big trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jade's POV**

* * *

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR _FRIENDS_ DID?" I yelled into Beck's relaxed looking face.

"Morning to you too. Sleep well?"

"NOT IN THE MOOD BECK. YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ARE BETTING ON WHEN WE'RE GOING TO START DATING!"

"My friends? I do believe they're your friends too."

"BECK! Are you listening to what I'm saying?" I cried out exasperated.

"Sure, something about our friends placing bets on when we start dating." He said with a shrug.

"But-but doesn't that bother you?" I asked as my jaw dropped at how calm and collected he looked.

"Not really. Why is it bothering you so much?" He asked me with a small grin.

"It's just that... well you know... the thing is..." I was stumbling over words and beginning to look like an idiot all while Beck just stood there with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Sorry Jade, didn't quite catch any of that. What's the problem?"

I was clearly frustrated now and Beck was obviously enjoying it. "FINE, THERE ISN'T A PROBLEM OK? BECUASE I'D NEVER DATE YOU. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS." I screeched at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Fine then. Want me to buy you a drink?"

"What? NO! I want you to go and tell Andre that."

"Tell me what?" Andre asked as he walked up to us. "Hey there love birds, how you doing?"

"Pretty good. Oh Jade wants me to tell you that she'll never date me. Not even in a million years." Beck smiled.

"Pfft, as if. She obviously likes you." Andre replied, carrying on his conversation with Beck as if I wasn't standing right next to them.

"Well she's pretty mad that you and Cat made a bet on us."

"Darn, Cat wasn't met to tell her that. Last time I ask her to keep a secret. Well anyway since you know about it now do you think you could ask her out before the month's up? I don't really want to loose the bet."

"I guess I could try but she'll probably say no. A million years aren't up yet."

"UMM HELLO! I'M STILL STANDING HERE GUYS!" I yelled at the two of them. Andre turned and shot me a wink, then raising his hands in a thumbs up motion to Beck, he took off running down the hall and away from me.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"So what do you say Jade? Wanna go on a date with me?"

"I'd rather lock myself in a room filled with burning flames while I was drenched in oil." I snapped.

Beck began laughing at my fierce expression but his enjoyment was cut short when the hobo imporv teacher appeared beside us with a frown on his face.

"Beck Oliver. Yesterday afternoon you signed up to help out here at school did you not?"

Beck gulped nervously but slowly nodded his head.

"Now yesterday afternoon, did by some chance aliens invade earth and suck you up into their space shuttle and abduct you so they could run experiments on human life?"

"No sir." Beck sighed hanging his head ashamed.

"Well then, would you care to explain why you mysteriously left the school building without telling anyone?"

I kind of felt a bit bad for Beck. It was sort of my fault he was getting into trouble.

"I don't have a good reason Sikowitz. I'm really sorry." He apologised.

"Alright look, it was me who..." I began to say but Beck quickly cut in.

"NO, don't listen to her. It was completely my fault."

"In that case, I'm looking forward to seeing you after class in detention." Beck nodded his head glumly in understanding. The bald man gently patted his shoulder before turning to me and saying, "It's good to see you again Crystal."

"I'm Jade." I corrected, but he had already walked off. "Beck are you alright?" I asked turning back to him.

To my surprise Beck was beginning to grin again. "You care about me." He smiled.

"I DO NOT!"

"Liar, Jade West actually cares about me. Someone alert the media, Jade does have feelings!"

"I'm walking away now." I groaned annoyed but Beck still was laughing.

"Hey Jade, does my detention make me a bad boy? Will you date me now?"

"Bye Beck." I sighed with a roll of my eyes and left him alone still grinning like a mad man to himself.

As soon as I had rounded the corner I couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto my face. Beck really was such a dork. My smile soon vanished though when I saw a group of girls laughing and pointing at a crying Cat.

"Please just give me my giraffe back." Cat pleaded innocently with her eyes watering up.

"You're such a baby. Only babies play with stuffed toys." A blonde bimbo sneered at her.

"I am not a baby. I just want him back. PLEASE."

"Hmm, let me think about that. Ok, no." She snickered while all her friends giggled mockingly.

"Did you or did you not hear the girl? Give Cat her toy back." I said threateningly as I approached them slowly.

"Who are you? Some loser new girl?" She demanded with an ugly scowl still on her face.

"Don't call my best friend a loser or she'll beat you up!" Cat yelled angrily in my defence.

"Oh isn't this cute. The two freaks are best friends."

That was it. I lunged towards her and knocked her to the ground. I could hear everyone screaming as I began to hit and pull at her hair as she tried to scratch and bite me.

"Never mess with me or my friend!" I yelled as I slapped her. Just as I was about to give her a good kick a pair of weird smelling hands wrapped around me and pulled me off her.

"What on Earth do you think your doing?" A teacher yelled.

"Teaching this idiot a lesson." I spat out.

"Right that's it, in my office now young lady. We have some discussing to do."

I was marched down the hallways till we entered a small room which said counsellor's office on the door. Great, out of every teacher who could have seen that it's the school counsellor. Now he's probably going to try and give me therapy or something.

"Lotion?" He asked pulling out a large bottle. I shook my head and backed away slightly. All the teachers at this school are wack jobs.

"Alright, you're a new student right? Jade if I'm correct. Now Jade, what caused you to get into a fight on your first day at school."

"They were picking on Cat and calling me a freak." I exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you see a teacher? Violence is not the right way to deal with things. Look I don't want to but I'm going to have to punish you. You'll have a detention tonight with Sikowitz and I want you to come to counselling for a month on your anger issues."

I groaned loudly but nodded my head in defeat. "Can I go now? Your lotion smells awful."

"Sure thing."He said, sounding a little offended.

I stomped out of his room and into the halls. Everywhere I went people were staring at me in fear. I couldn't help but smirk and enjoy myself.

"Yo Juliette, you do realise that you just got yourself a bad reputation on your first day at school." Andre called out to me and I walked by him.

"Good. Now go away and stop bothering me."

"No can do. I was asked to show you around the school so it looks like we'll be hanging out together all day. Won't Beck be jealous?" He laughed gleefully.

"If I have to put up with you all day then I don't want to hear another word about me and Beck." I snapped.

"Ok, ok! Come on Miss Bad Girl, where do you want to go first?"

"Take me to a room that's dark, full of sharp objects and a good place for me to get away from all these noisy idiots." I sighed wistfully, that would be my dream room.

To my surprise Andre actually grinned at me and said, "Ok then, the janitor's closet it is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jade's POV**

"I think I'm in love." I gasped in awe.

"Poor Beck, I really thought he stood a chance."

I swivelled my eyes around to glare at him silently. Then slowly picking up a screw driver I held it pointed directly at his face.

"Jade, Jade don't be silly now. Stop looking at me like that, please Jade you're scaring me."

"You have two seconds to run." I whispered in a dark voice. Andre actually let out a little squeak before turning around and bolting out the door.

Smiling now that I was alone I looked around at my awesome surroundings. It was a small room which was filled with everything I love in it. Thousands of strong, sharp tools surround me. There was not very much light leaving me enclosed in the darkness, and there were even a few weird passageways which led to the library and other places around the school.

Seating myself down I grabbed a pair of industrial size scissors and began chopping at a wooden table. I didn't even realise that the time was flying till a few hours later when Beck opened the door and crouched down next to me.

"Having fun?" He laughed, looking at the shredded wooden pieces.

"Yep." I replied. "Well at least I was, now that you're here I'm not."

"I'm offended." He laughed as he sat down next to me.

"What are you here for?" I growled, annoyed at being distracted.

"Well I thought I'd just remind you that we have a detention to serve in under ten minutes."

"Wait, did you say WE?" I gasped finally looking up.

"Indeed I did." Beck's smile was even larger now, "I can't believe you actually got a detention on your first day! Wait, was it because you wanted to be with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I grumbled getting up. "Fine, take me to this stupid classroom so we can serve this stupid detention then get out of this stupid school."

"Alrighty, come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards one of the classrooms. "Hey Sikowitz, we're here. What do we have to do?" He called out as we entered the room.

"Beck, why are you and Opal here?" He asked confused.

"IT'S JADE, AND WE'RE HERE BECUASE WE HAVE A DETENTION YOU OLD DINGBAT!"

"ARGH, She yelled at me Beck!" Sikowitz complained pointing an accusing finger at me then began sucking his thumb.

"I know, she does that a lot." Beck sighed. "Well anyway what should we do for this detention?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe just sit at a desk and do homework or something! I'm going to pick up my coconuts so when I come back just look like you're busy doing stuff." And with that he took off out of the room and left.

Groaning I sat myself down on the furthest desk away from Beck but to my annoyance he decided that he was going to sit right next to me. I glared at him and shuffled my desk further away which simply caused him to move even closer.

"Can you not?" I snapped.

He looked at me innocently but remained quiet.

Sighing I placed my head on the table and closed my eyes, maybe at least I could have a peaceful rest while I was here.

"Hey Jade guess what." Beck whispered.

"WHAT!" I roared sitting back up.

"You're pretty."

"Why did I have to get stuck with you out of every other person in the school?"

"I think it's fate."

"I think it's torture and I'm not sitting through it. That's enough, I'm leaving." I declared standing up and making my way to the door. "Are you coming?" I called over my shoulder to him.

"But what happens if he comes back and we're not here?"

"We'll tell him that he's imagining stuff and that we sat in our seats the whole time, now hurry up before I leave without you."

With a big smile on his face Beck hurried to catch up with me, and began the short walk back to Cat's house by my side when I came to an abrupt stop.

"Err Beck, I changed my mind, I don't want to go home anymore."

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"My mum isn't going to be very happy with me when I return. I kinda want to delay it." I admitted.

"Ahh, I see. Well in that case why don't we hang out at my place for a while?"

I agreed with a scowl because really I'd rather not but anything was better then facing my mother's wrath.

"Here it is." Beck proclaimed after we'd walked for another ten minutes in silence. "Come on in." He smiled opening the front door and racing to the kitchen. "Hi mum, dad I'm home." He yelled.

"And about time too, where have you been for...OH MY GOODNESS, you brought a girl home?" Beck's mother gasped noticing me.

"Yer, this is my new friend Jade. She moved here recently."

"Why what a lovely name Jade? But why are you wearing such horrendous clothes?" She asked me.

"MUM!" Beck yelled outraged.

"It's fine, I get it everywhere I go." I sighed to Beck. Turning back to his mum I explained. "Well Mrs Oliver I actually wear these dark clothes because I'm practising for when I join the dead spirits after I sell my soul to them in exchange for the power to burn the universe down at my will."

Beck began laughing beside me but Mrs Oliver's face looked extremely disturbed. I did my best to look innocent and not let on that I was kidding.

"What's going on in here?" Beck's dad asked as he entered the room. "Oh Beck, who's your friend?"

"A future devil in the making." I said with a shrug of my shoulders, then grabbed Becks hand and dragged him up the stairs.

He was still laughing hysterically when we reached his room and collapsed on his bed in a fit of giggles. "You're one of a kind Jade West." He told me when his laughter subsided.

"I know, but I think your parents hate me now."

"Yer well they hate lots of people." He sighed, loosing the joyous expression he was wearing a second ago. "They're very hard to please and sort of judgmental. But I won't be stuck with them for long cause guess what?"

"What." I asked with roll of my eyes.

"I'm saving up for my own place."

"Your own place." I repeated in disbelief.

"Yep, see this advertisement," He said holding out a cut out section from a newspaper, "Well this rapper fat biscuit is selling his old RV and I'm saving up for it."

"You're going to be saving for a while." I pointed out.

"Yer, but it'll be worth it. Once it's my roof, it's my rules."

I smiled approvingly at that statement. That's the kind of guy I like.

"Well I'm glad for you but I do think it's time I go home now before my mum calls the cops on me. I'll see you tomorrow Oliver." I said with a tiny smile.

"Ok but one more thing first!"

He raced over to me and gave me a big, wet kiss right on the lips. I was too shocked to respond till he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Alright, see you later Jade." He whispered.

My mouth was refusing to work and my brain had gone all fuzzy so all I managed to do was simply wave like a robot and then walk outside.

Once I was outdoors my head began to clear up and I finally comprehended what just happened.

Beck Oliver kissed me.

And I wasn't mad.

And I sort of liked it.

"CCAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!' I screamed as I raced to my home and into my bedroom.

"JADEY? WHAT HAPPNED?"

"BECK JUST... are you crying?" I asked immediately forgetting about Beck and became concerned for my best friend.

"I just felt so bad about getting you into trouble today! I'm so sorry, I can never do anything right!" She wailed.

"Oh Cat, don't say that. I had a really great afternoon and it would never have happened without you!"

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Oh yer. So stop crying because I'm happy ok!"

"Jade you're the bravest girl I've ever met."

"You're brave too Cat."

"NO, not like you. But I want to be. I want to be strong like you. Will you help me?" She asked pleadingly.

"Of course, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me get my hair dyed red."

A large smirk grew across my face, "Well my dear, that can definitely be arranged."

* * *

**So I think you can see what the next chapter is leading to hey! Also I know that the Bade kiss was short and not written in to much detail but I actually don't want them to get together yet so you're going to have to wait for future chapters before you see them as an actual couple. Please keep reviewing for me! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Beck, you there?" I whispered quietly into my cell phone. Right now it was about 2:00am and I lay hidden underneath my blankets with my knees tucked under my chin.

"Ja-Jade?" He mumbled groggily, I must have woken him up. "What's up, are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and finally mumbled, "I can't sleep."

"Oh." was his response.

"Well are you going to say something or just ignore me?" I snapped, still keeping my voice hushed.

"Why'd you call me Jade?" He wasn't being accusing, just curious but I still felt a bit hurt by his response.

"You kissed me." I stated, narrowing my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked beginning to sound a bit worried as he finally began to wake up.

"I don't know. Why'd you do it in the first place?"

"Because I like you." He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I guess I wasn't really thinking to much either. I kind of got caught up in the moment, I'm sorry if you're angry."

"I'm not mad, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know." I groaned. "I don't know if I liked it, I don't even know if I like you!"

"It's okay Jade, it was wrong of me anyway. If you want we can forget all about it and just go back to being friends for the time being." He said gently in a soothing tone.

"I think that'll be best." I muttered, trying to ignore the butterflies flittering around my tummy.

"Ok then. We're friends." He said in a false cheery voice, but I could still hear the disappointment in it. "Anyway how did you get my number?" He asked, trying to defuse the tension a little bit."

"Oh I stole Cat's mobile and found it. You know your contact name is _Becky_ in her phone?" I smirked, grateful at the topic change.

"Of course it is." He sighed, then began to chuckle.

"Alright I'm sorry for waking you up, I just needed to get that sorted out. I'll go now so you can get back to sleep."

"Sleep tight Jade." He yawned through the phone.

"Night Becky." I smiled, before hanging up on him and snuggling back down into my quilt.

...

"Jaaaadddeeeee, Jaaadddddeeeee Jaaadddeeeyyyy Waaadddeeyyy."

"Cat, I'm going to kill you with my scissors when I wake up properly." I groaned into my pillow.

She just giggled and began playing with my hair.

"So we going to dye my hair today?" she asked innocently.

"Yep, and I'm going to get my face pierced." I declared, sitting upright and brushing her hands away from me as I pulled on some clothes. "Now let's go downstairs so I can steal some coffee."

"But mummy said that drink is only for adults." Cat cried out as she scurried after me as I made my way down the stairs.

I opened my mouth to respond when my mother suddenly stomped into the hallway with a furious expression written across her features.

"A DETETNION JADE! REALLY? ON YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL TOO!" She yelled.

"Damn it, I thought I got away with it." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh relax Emma. No harm was done. I hear that she was helping Cat." Carol explained rushing in behind her.

"That is not a good enough excuse. What have you got to say for yourself?" She demanded.

The room was deadly silent for a few seconds till I finally spoke up and said, "Can I get my nose and eyebrow pierced?"

I'll admit, the look my mother then gave me even gave me the shivers.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOUNG LADY. I FORBID YOU, AND YOU'RE ALSO GROUNDED! I EXPECT YOU TO WRITE AN APOLOGY TO THE GIRL YOU HURT AS WELL." She roared at me with a red face.

I shrugged my shoulders at her then grabbed Cat's trembling arm and dragged her out the door, ignoring the screams that followed me down the street. Once we were about two blocks away I turned to Cat and questioned, "Where's the closest beauty parlour?"

"Around the block, but aren't you scared Jade? Your mum looked really angry." She asked widening her big, brown eyes.

"I'm not scared of anything or anyone. Now let's get going." I said confidently and marched in the direction that she had pointed till I found the place.

As soon as we entered an old woman rushed over to us and kneeled down to our height. "Hello dearies, are you lost." She questioned kindly, making Cat laugh and me scowl.

"No we're not lost. And if you don't want to loose customers be quiet and listen up." (What can I say, I'm not a morning person). "See this bouncy girl here?" I asked snatching Cat's hand in mine and raising it, "She wants her hair to be the same colour as Red velvet cupcakes. And you might as well straighten it while we're here. Now I'd like to get my nose and eyebrow pierced so let's get going."

"WAIT!" Cat screeched. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she quickly lowered her gaze to the ground a mumbled in a quiet voice, "I'm scared."

Sighing I put a comforting arm on her shoulder and tuned back to the lady. "Ok, do me first so Cat won't be so scared and then I'll hold her hand while she gets her hair done."

The lady looked like she wanted to argue with me but after looking at the annoyed expression on my face and the sniffling Cat, she nodded her head and directed me over to one of the chairs. Cat closed her eyes as the needle entered my nose and had to turn around when I got my eyebrow done, but as soon as I was finished she faced me with a determined nod and placed her self on one of the chairs ready for her hair transformation to begin.

I walked silently over to her and let her cling to my hand, ignoring the stinging sensation in my face and watched as her curly brown hair slowly begin to stink of chemicals as it became a very bright red.

When the lady had finished with her hair, Cat beamed at the two of us and threw her arms first around the old woman, and then me.

"I LOVE IT." She squealed happily. I couldn't help but let out a small grin at her excitement.

"Well it looks good. Now we had better go home before our parents call the cops." I said while paying the lady, then took off towards home with Cat giggling and dancing beside me.

...

**Cat's POV**

I can't believe I actually did it! I got my hair dyed all by myself. Well Jadey was there but this is still the biggest thing I've ever done. I just hope mummy won't be too upset. I don't like it when she's mad.

"Ok when I open the door we both bolt inside and rush to your room." Jade instructed as she placed her hand on the door knob.

I nodded my head in understanding and got ready to make a dash for it. As soon as Jade's hand turned the handle I ran with all my might into the house with Jade close on my tail. We were about to reach the stairs when all of a sudden I heard my mother screech, "Caterina Valentine. What on earth did you do to your hair?"

Jade and I both stopped in our tracks and turned to face two fuming adults.

"OH MY GOD JADE, YOUR FACE." Emma gasped staring in horror and Jadey's new piercings.

"Explain yourselves this instant." Mum demanded stomping over to us with a frown on her face.

I couldn't help it, mum looked so angry and I was so scared that I began to cry. As soon as the tears were dripping off my face my mum's features instantly softened and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to cry Cat, just tell me what you were thinking." She sighed, calming herself down a little bit.

"I'm sorry mummy. I just wanted to have pretty hair! I even paid for it with my own money so please don't be mad with me." I begged.

"Alright, I forgive you Cat but you shouldn't go doing things like this without my permission. Now I want you to go to your room and stay there till dinner time alright."

Through my tears I managed to mutter yes and then with my head hung low began to trot up the stairs. Jade looked sadly after me and began to follow me up when all of a sudden Jade's mum called out.

"I'm not through with you yet Jade. I specifically told you that you couldn't pierce your face and you disobeyed my orders."

"Sorry." Jade said sarcastically, obviously not caring.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time Jade. I'm sick of your behaviour. Do you know how hard I try to make you happy but you always have to go and do things like this. You know what Jade, I've had it with you. I can't keep doing this. Maybe I need to call up your father and send you to him.

"WHAT, YOU CAN'T." Jade screamed, her face turning to look of fear, even though she had told me this morning that she wasn't afraid of anything.

"I don't know what else to do. Nothing ever pleases you."

"NO MUM, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. PLEASE!"

I was beginning to freak out now as I watched Jade's eyes fill with tears. I probably should be in my room but my feet were glued to the floor.

"Emma she's just a child. Everyone makes mistakes." My mum said to her, trying to calm her down a bit.

"I just think it will be best for everyone if she leaves now. Look at her Carol, she's already been a bad influence on Cat."

All of a sudden I snapped. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT JADEY." I screamed. Everyone's eyes turned to me and their moths dropped open. "JADE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE'S ONLY HELPED ME. SHE TAKES CARE OF ME AT SCHOOL AND MAKES SURE NO ONES MEAN TO ME. SHE EVEN HELPED ME BE BRAVE AND CONFIDENT LIKE HER SO IF YOU SEND HER AWAY I'LL... I'LL... I'LL RUN AWAY AND GO AND LIVE WITH HER MYSELF."

Jade was looking at me in awe even though she still had tears streaming out of her eyes. Then she pulled me into her arms and gave me a tight hug before slowly walking up the stairs into my bedroom.

After glaring at her mum for another few seconds, I then ran up the stairs and into my room to find Jade lying face down in her pillow crying.

"Jadey I'm so sorry." I whispered gently stoking her hair.

"It's not your fault." She sniffed.

I wanted to do something to help her but my mind was blank. Usually when I don't know what to do in a situation I call up Beck and he helps me and since I have no other ideas I guess I'm going to have to do just that.

Still patting her head I reached over and grabbed my phone from her bedside table (I wonder what it's doing there) and quickly dialled Beck's number. Thankfully he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Cat, what's happening?" He asked me in a friendly tone.

"Umm Jadey is crying and I don't know what to do." I explained quickly.

Instantly his cheery voice disappeared and was replaced with one of worry. "What happened, is she ok? Is she hurt?"

"Err she just had another big fight with her mum."

"Another fight? When was the first one? What's going on Cat." His voice was beginning to rise and I could tell he was getting panicky.

"It's just that this morning Jade's mum found out about her detention, I guess the school must have called today, and well in the afternoon Jade got her face pierced even though she was told not to so now she might be sent away to live with her dad."

I could hear Beck sighing through the phone and I can almost imagine him running his hands through his hair. "Alright, can you just hold the phone by her ear so I can talk to her?"

I looked down at the still sobbing Jade and then back at my phone. "Umm Jadey, Beck's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." I whispered to her.

Sniffling she sat upright and snatched the phone from my hands. "Beck!" She cried out desperately as soon as the phone was pressed to her ear.

I couldn't hear the conversation between the two of them but he must have said something very comforting because Jade was instantly beginning to relax and her tears began to stop.

After about 10 minutes Jade finally muttered her goodbyes and hung up. She then turned to me and pulled me in for another tight hug.

"Thanks again for defending me Cat."

"It's ok, I love you Jadey. You're my bestest friend in the whole world."

"And you're mine." She said back, before pulling the blankets over both of us so we could fall sleep together.

I really hope Jade's mum wasn't being serious about sending her away, I don't know how I'll live without my best friend.

* * *

**Okay I need to point out quickly that Jade's mum isn't a bad guy in this story. Just like any parent she was stressed out and mad and in the end she does want the best for her daughter (even if that meant sending her away) so don't start hating on her! I'll definitely sort out the drama between those two in the next chapter so don't worry! Review please xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I'm so sorry! I read all your reviews and I know you all want me to update way more regularly then I do but I'm so busy! This term it's my exam period so when I'm not buckling down studying I'm dedicating myself to my tumblr (ProudGillian) but that will change. I've written up a plan for this story so I know what I want to happen in each chapter, it's just a matter of me sitting down and writing them all out now. Look in the end I promise I won't abandon this story but you guys will have to be patient with me!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, baby wake up."

Groaning I rolled around under my quilt and tried to get away from the voice coming form above me.

"Sweetie, please I just need to talk to you." The voice said while gently shaking me awake.

"Go away." I mumbled sleepily while trying to push the arms off me.

"I made you coffee." That woke me up and I instantly sat up causing Cat who was sleeping beside me to shift on the bed and nearly fall off.

"Careful honey, don't wake up your friend."

"Mu-mum? What are you doing in my room so late at night?" I asked, then looked at Cat's Disney clocked and corrected myself, "I mean so early in the morning."

"You know I can't sleep when I've had a fight with you Jade." Mum explained sitting down next to me on the bed and handed me a warm mug of coffee.

"Well don't worry, we won't fight anymore when I'm living with Dad will we?" I snapped sarcastically.

"Jade..." Mum sighed and began to rub her temples. "I'm sorry about that baby. I've just been at my wits end. I'm still looking around for a new house, taking care of you and your school and filling out all these divorce papers. Everything's just been so hectic that I snapped at you. You know I love you with all my heart and only want what's best for you.

"So why would you threaten to send me to dad's if you want what's best for me. You know he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't understand you."

"Right. Well it's not exactly like he ever made an effort too." I mumbled angrily and stared down at the black mug in my hands.

"I know, your father struggled to show emotions but he did care about you. Remember that one time on your birthday where he made you breakfast."

"Yes, and then I spent the rest of the day vomiting into the toilet."

"It's the thought that counts." My mother said weakly, with a little grin on her face.

"Yer yer. So does this mean though that you won't send me away?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Of course not honey. I was never serous in the first place. You inherited your temper from me and we both know we never mean half the things we say."

"True." I agreed with a shrug. "Anyway I can't leave Cat. She needs me."

"I've noticed. I'm so happy that you made a real friend Jade. I was worried when we moved. And what about the other nice boy you hang out with, what's his name? Err Jack?"

"Beck." I corrected. "And we're kind of friends."

"Right, frrriiieeennndddss." Mum said with a knowing smirk.

"We are." I insisted.

"If you say so sweetie. Now go back to bed when you finish your coffee." She said, then leant over and planted a light kiss on my cheek.

"Night mum." I whispered as she shut the door and walked off back to her room.

I know I complain about my parent's a lot, but I guess they're not too bad in the end.

**Beck's POV**

It's 2:00am right now and I still can't manage to make myself fall asleep. After speaking to Jade on the phone all I could think about was her. It was actually pretty scarring hearing her crying that, I'm just used to her acting so tough and in control that I forget she's just a normal teenage girl.

Deciding that I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, I snuck out of my bedroom and slowly made my way to the kitchen. Trying to be as quiet as I could I reached out for a jar of nutella and a spoon. Just as I had placed a large spoonful in my mouth a voice called out from behind me,

"Beck?"

Whipping around guiltily with the spoon still stuck in my mouth, I turned to see my dad watching me with an amused expression on his face and both eyebrows raised.

"Dad?" I gasped in shock, accidently letting the spoon drop to the floor.

"Careful, don't wake your mum up! She's already in a bad mood. Apparently my snoring is keeping her up so she's sent me to the couch for the night." He explained running his hands through his messy hair, a bad habit that I've now picked up.

"Oh, sorry! I'll go back to my room now, I was just... err... a bit hungry."

"Right. Son believe me I've made enough midnight trips to the kitchen myself to know that something's bothering you right now. Want to talk about it?"

It's not a usual occurrence for me to open up to my dad and tell him all my issues, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all till I tell someone what's bothering me.

"There's just this girl that I'm worried about." I mumbled, looking down at my bare feet.

"Ahh girl troubles, should've guessed. It's that demon child you brought home the other day isn't it?"

"She's not a demon child." I snapped, glaring at my dad who raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." He laughed. "Well what's wrong with her?"

"Her name is Jade dad, and well, I don't really know what's wrong. She said something about maybe moving back to her dad's but she doesn't want to, and I can't let her go. I really really reaaalllyy like her." I finished off with a sigh.

"So you have a little crush." My dad smirked.

"No, it's not a crush it's more then that. I can't explain it. All I know is she can't leave me. She sounded so upset on the phone and all I could do was promise her that I wouldn't let anyone take her away. I promised that I'd be there for her and that I'd protect her and I never break my word."

"You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger. I used to make promises like that to your mum all the time. Actually I got us matching rings to symbolise that I'd always be with her and that we'd never be separated. I've still got them you know, and I decided that when you found that special someone I'd pass them on to you. Are you really serious about this Jade Beck?"

"Dad you have no idea." I said standing up firmly and staring at him directly in the eye.

"Well if that's the case get your butt back to your bed right now and tomorrow morning you can go find this Jade girl and give her this." He said walked over to one of the cabinets and after rummaging around for a little bit, pulled out two matching rings and handed them to me.

"Really dad? Thanks! You're the best." I smiled clutching the rings tightly. For some reason I honestly felt that these rings were going to mean something special to Jade and me, and just maybe it would make Jade like me a bit better.

"Night Beck, good luck tomorrow." Dad yawned ruffling my hair then silently made his way to the lounge room.

And after cleaning up the mess I made I quickly followed suit and made my way back to my own bed where miraculously I feel asleep almost instantly after placing the two rings by me bedside.

...

"Jade, Jade wake up." I said shaking the sleeping girl's shoulders gently.

"Go away Cat, we can play pirates later."

I began laughing at that, and as soon as Jade realised it wasn't Cat's familiar giggle she shot up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"BECK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She squealed, trying to flatten her messy bed hair.

"Cat let me in, it's 9:00am."

"SO WHAT? IT'S SUNDAY, LET ME SLEEP IN FOR GOODNESS SAKES." She yelled angrily.

"Sorry, but I got you a present."

She instantly stopped fussing with her hair and gazed at me with her beautiful, blue eyes. "Give me." She ordered.

"Not without a good morning Beck." I teased.

"Beeccckkk." She whined, "give it to me."

"Okay okay, look." I said digging out a ring (which now had a black string attached to it making it a necklace) from my pocket.

"You got me jewellery?" She asked confused.

"It's matching to mine see." I said proudly flashing her the necklace hanging around my neck. "It's my promise to you Jade, no matter what happens I'll be here for you and I'll never let anyone take you away."

"That's... oddly sweet and sort of messed up." She admitted, but was stroking the ring lightly so secretly I could tell she was touched.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

She was quiet for a while, then leant over and lightly kissed my cheek. "It's one of the nicest things I've ever received, but tell anyone that and you die." She warned.

"I won't, so is everything okay with you and your mum now?"

"Yer, it's all good but I don't want to talk about it. Where is everyone anyway?"

"Well Cat was on her way to shops with her mum when she let me in, and I didn't see your mum anywhere so I think it's just you and me for today."

"Great." She sighed sarcastically and pushed me aside as she stood up and began rummaging through her suitcase till she pulled out a black top."

"Put on your swimmers." I instructed, pulling the shirt away from her.

"Why, are we going to the lake?" She asked.

"No, we're going to the beach."

She stared at me with a frown on her face, then promptly decided to whack me across the head with her hand.

"Not funny Beck." She hissed.

"Owwww, it wasn't a joke!"

"I'm not going to the ocean." She stated firmly.

"But Jaaadddeee, you need to get over your fear of it sometime. "And maybe you won't be scared if you go with me, you know, since you trust me now and everything."

"Who said I trusted you?"

"You did, when you put on that necklace. Come on Jade, for me? Pllleeaassseee?"

"I'm not going." She said again, crossing her arms and sitting defiantly down on her mattress. "And you can't make me."

...

"I can't believe you made me!" Jade yelled again as the bus which was driving us to the beach took off."

"Yep, I'm very persuasive aren't I?"

"No, you're just a pain in the ass."

"And that's why you like me." I said, playfully poking at her side. "Look, we're already here, and it's nice and quiet today too."

"Yer, probably because any sane person is still at home sleeping." Jade growled, stomping out of the bus and left me to carry all our belongings.

Sighing I struggled to carry out all her bags and finally managed to dump them on the sand. Then with a satisfied nod, I whipped off my tee-shirt and ran straight into the freezing waves.

I let a few waves wash over me before looking up at Jade who was still standing there, just in her plain swimsuit looking very hesitant and frightened.

"Come on Jade, the water is nice."

"It won't be nice when I'm drowning in it." She called back.

"Awww come on Jade, nothing will go wrong with me here."

"Yeah, you say that now but when I'm being dragged away by starving dolphins we'll see who's there to protect me."

Sighing I waded through the waves and slowly approached her. "Hey Jade look at me." I commanded gently and tilted her chin up so she was staring into my eyes. "I promise I'll take care of you, trust me."

She looked reluctant, but finally she clutched my hand tightly and allowed me to guide her waist deep into the water.

"You doing okay?" I asked with a smile.

She scowled at me and muttered, "I'm not an infant, stop babying me."

"Sorry. Now how bout we go a bit deeper, maybe dunk your head under."

Her eyes instantly widened and she franticly began shouting, "NO, no way, I can't! Please don't make me please Beck, I'm not ready I'll..."

"Hey, hey it's fine. Relax!" I soothed, wrapping my arms around her to calm her down. She buried her head into my neck and clung to me tightly.

We let the water rush over us for a few minutes before Jade mumbled, "Is this enough experimenting for one day?"

"Yep, come on let's go dry off now." I said releasing her from my grasp and started making my way back to the shore with her close by my side.

"See, you're improving aren't you?" I praised.

"Whatever, and I swear if you tell anyone about this..." she left her threat hanging and sent me a deathly glare.

"I won't." I assured her, "Now hurry up, I think that's our bus driving up the block."

It was our bus, and after franticly running and screaming around the beach, we somehow managed to grab all of our belongings and dashed to the bus stop just in time.

When we were both seated and panting heavily I turned to grin at the breathless Jade. "So you have a good time?"

"Mhmm." She murmured, subconsciously playing with the ring on her neck.

"So do I get a thank you?" I teased playfully.

She growled at me and lightly smacked my arm, but seeing as there was a hint of a smile on her face I was going to take it as a job well done.

**Jade's POV**

I was still dripping wet waist down as Beck and I slowly tiptoed into his house. I was just going to grab some warm clothes then go home but it looked like fate had other plans today.

"Ahh Beck Oliver, so nice of you to finally join us. And look, you brought Jade too."

Beck and I both jumped in fright and turned towards the kitchen to see Beck's mum watching us with an amused smirk.

"Umm mum, we were just, umm doing... ummm" Beck began stuttering and his usually tan cheeks turned a shade red.

"You can think of an excuse later but for now go and grab a towel for your friend, she must be freezing."

Beck seemed relieved to escape from her watching eye, and darted up the stairs leaving me to awkwardly stare around the room, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"So your Beck's little girlfriend hey?" He's mum smiled, walking towards me holding a newspaper in one of her hands.

"WHAT? NO! We're just friends." I yelled, probably a bit to quickly because she simply grinned at me with a knowing expression.

"Okay, well since you are such a close friend then maybe you can still help me." She said, gesturing for me to take a seat next to her. "It's Beck's birthday next Saturday and I want to buy him a special gift. Do you know what he'd like?" She asked, flicking open the paper to see what they were selling.

Actually, in the time that I'd known Beck we mostly spoke about me. I felt a bit guilty at that, it just shows that I'm not a very good friend. "Welllll..." I dawdled, looking helplessly at all the adverts hoping to see an idea, when suddenly a small light bulb went off in my head and I cried out, "He wants an RV!"

"What? He wants an RV." She repeated in shock.

"Yer, this one from fat biscuit. Look it should be at the back of the paper." I said flicking through all the pages till I found it. "And it's pretty cheap too. Maybe I can even pitch in."

"Oh nonsense, I couldn't take your money. Besides I don't think buying him an RV is such a good idea."

"Why not?" I demanded. "It's what he wants the most."

"What's he even going to do with it?" She questioned with a frown.

"He wants to live in it obviously." I stated, rolling my eyes and her ignorance. "Look Beck just wants a little independence, and he's such a goody two shoes it's not like he'll do anything wrong while he's there. Just think about it okay." I instructed her.

"Well I'll speak to Dave and see what he thinks. But thank you for your help anyway." She said politely.

"Whatever." I muttered just a second before Beck walked into the room.

"Here you go Jade." He said smiling warmly as he placed the towel on my shoulders.

"Beck, go and grab Jade's things I'll give her a lift home now."

"It's okay, I can walk by myself, I know the way now."

"Don't be silly, I'll take you. And it's on my way to the grocery store so it all works out. Say goodbye to your friend now Beck."

Beck looked at me then back at his mum who was staring at the two of us intently.

"Um bye." He said half heartedly.

"See ya Beck. And thanks for today, I did enjoy myself." I said whispering the last part. Sure that was hard for me to admit, but the large smile on his face made it all worth it in the end.

I really think that I might actually be developing feelings for this boy.

* * *

**Okay, crap chapter! I'm sorry! And I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next one up but till then send me lots of reviews encouraging me k?**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMFG SO GUESS WHO I HAD A PHONE CALL WITH?! LIZ GILLIES AND DAN SCHNEIDER! Still in tears. If you want to read about how it happened and what we spoke about it's all here on my tumblr: post/29179561106/how-i-spoke-to-liz**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"So tell me again why we're dragging pink streamers and balloons to a park Cat."

"Because silly, it's Beck's birthday! We need to celebrate it."

"Yes Cat, but he's turning 14. And he's a guy. What guy wants pink decorations at their party?"

"I think they're pretty." Robbie piped up from behind one of the large cupboard boxes he was carrying.

"Andre, help me out here." I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Aww don't worry Jade, the fact that you're helping set these decorations up will mean that in Beck's eyes they'll be perfect anyway."

"Shut up." I snapped, giving him a rough shove. "No more comments about me and Beck."

"But Jadey, you like Beck now." Cat declared skipping over to us. "Remember, he got you those matching promise necklaces."

"Cat." I hissed angrily.

Both Robbie and Andre's eyes shot up and little smirks were appearing on their faces.

"Looks like you're going to have to be my slave for a month Cat." Andre teased, high fiving Robbie.

Cat's cute little grin turned into a frown and she turned to stare at me with her large, brown eyes blinking back tears.

"I forgot about the bet." She sniffed quietly.

"Well for one thing, BECK AND I AREN'T EVEN DATING. And for another thing, once Andre spends 10minutes of you being his slave, he'll be the one regretting it."

"True." Andre admitted with a shrug, "but I'll still get extreme satisfaction from knowing I'm right."

"Beck and I are just friends." I huffed, glaring them all down.

"Friends don't buy promise necklaces." Rex stated.

"Shut it puppet. I'm done discussing this." I yelled at the quivering Robbie who was trying to hold Rex out of my reach.

"Alright calm down everyone. Beck's going to be here in ten minutes and we still haven't finished decorating the picnic area. So no fighting and everyone get to work." Andre instructed us all and went back to unravelling streamers.

"Don't tell me what to do." I muttered under my breath, but believe it or not I did actually want Beck to have a nice birthday (which was going to be pretty hard with all this pink crap everywhere), so sighing to myself I began to set out all the food.

20 minutes later Beck's mum came running up to us with a big smile on her face.

"How's it all coming along?" She asked us. We all responded with shrugs and grunts but she didn't seem to notice.

"Beck and his dad are going to be here in 5 minutes so let's finish off any last minute things. All your parent's just arrived too so they can help us out."

Sure enough Carol, Mr and Mrs Harris, and Robbie mum were walking over to us, each holding baskets of foods and presents.

"Where's my mum?" I asked looking up at Carol.

"Oh, she's with the real estate agent. I think she's found a house that she likes."

I didn't have any time to dwell on that because Beck and his dad had just driven up in their car, and Beck was now racing up to all of us with a big grin on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Everyone yelled but me. Cat noticed and nudged me gently.

"What, I hate birthdays, they're so stupid." I snapped at Cat. "You do realise that you're one year closer to death." I said turning towards Beck who was smiling at me.

From the corner of my eye I could see both his parents gazing at me with disapproving eyes but it didn't matter because Beck simply laughed and playfully swatted my shoulder.

"Aww you're just jealous because you're the baby of group." He teased.

"Am not." I huffed, but before he could respond his mum dragged him towards the table of food and declared, "Lunch is served."

We all began greedily eating and by the time we were full, Cat had managed to intake enough sugar to leave her literally bouncing up and down.

"LET'S PLAY A GAME." She squealed happily, hugging Beck who was sitting next to her.

"Let's not." Andre groaned, rubbing his belly and lying back.

"BUT WHAT'S A PARTY WITHOUT GAMES. YOU KNOW ONE TIME MY BROTHER WENT TO A PARTY AND..."

"On second thought let's play something." Andre said shooting back up and cutting off Cat in mid rant.

"HOW ABOUT HIDE AND SEEK? YOU COUNT BECK AND WE'LL ALL HIDE."

"Wait Cat, we should make rules or something first. The forest is really big and I don't want you..." but before I could finish my sentence she jumped up and shouted,

"OKAY LET'S GO." And took off running straight towards the very place I didn't want her to go to.

"Alright, looks like we're playing." Beck laughed and covered his eyes dramatically and began to count.

"I'm going after her." I announced and took off in the direction I had seen her running in.

I had been jogging deeper and deeper into the woods and I still hadn't seen Cat anywhere. I was actually beginning to worry when I heard a splash of water and a little scream.

My eyes widened and I raced towards where I had heard the sound, and sure enough I found myself at a muddy lake, were Cat was tangled up in a bunch of vines in the water. She kept struggling to get out of them which was only making them tighter, and causing the water to splash all over her.

"HELP ME." She screamed, not noticing my presence.

Unlike the other lake the gang had swam in, this one looked very deep (and filthy) and I was contemplating going to find the others and getting them to help her, but Cat was freaking out and might injure herself.

I clutched the necklace which hung around my neck in one hand to give me strength, then with a determine nod I jumped feet first into the brown water.

I was right in thinking it was deep, my feet couldn't touch the floor and it took a moment of panicking before Cat finally noticed me and screamed, "HELP ME JADEY!"

I tried to picture Beck's arms around me, guiding me through the water as I swam my way over to her. It really did help me and before I knew it I had reached Cat and started trying to get the vines off her.

"They're too tight." I grunted, trying to rip them apart with all my strength.

"JADEY PLEASE." Cat sobbed.

I looked around franticly when I finally remembered what I had hidden in my tights. Grinning I pulled out a pair of scissors that I had bought the other day when shopping for a gift for Beck.

"Stay still or I might cut you." I warned, then using the sharp blades I began cutting at the vines till she was loose.

As soon as Cat realised she was free she wrapped her arms around me in fright, but what she didn't understand was I was struggling on my own to keep myself from drowning, and with her trying to cling onto me like that it was becoming a lot more harder.

"CAT STOP." I tried to scream as I was pushed under water. I began trying to push her off me which made her cling tighter.

My head was still stuck under water and I was beginning to see white spots when all of a sudden much larger arms wrapped around both me and Cat, and somehow managed to drag us to the banks.

"JADE, CAT, ARE YOU OKAY?" Beck screamed, a look of sheer fear on his face as he still held us.

I was coughing and spluttering so I couldn't answer him but Cat managed to nod her head, before trying to crawl into my arms.

"No Cat." Beck rebuked her, and helped to hold me upright as he patted my back, helping me cough up all the filthy water that I had swallowed.

I was coughing and hacking for a few minutes, all while Beck stood there holding me and Cat stoked my hair, but finally I began to breathe normally again slumped down in Beck's arms.

Ignoring the mud in my hair, Beck leant down and placed a loving kiss on the top of my head and gave me a tight squeeze.

"You saved us Beck." Cat said gently, wiping away the tears on her face and successfully managed to smudge some mud across her nose.

"I promised her that I'd never let anything happened to her didn't I?" He whispered.

The three of us sat quietly for a few minutes, till I finally had relaxed enough to sit up and weakly smile at Beck.

"Your hair is a mess." I told him.

"Yer, you should see yours." He shot back at me.

"Is my hair going to me mud colour now Jadey?" Cat asked concerned.

"No, it'll wash out. But we need to get back to the parents now before we all freeze to death."

"Kk, but which way is the right direction?"

I turned to look at Beck helplessly who was biting his lower lip and running his hands through his messy hair.

"Beeeccckkk." I said slowly.

"I think I came that way." He said pointing in the distance.

"Well it's our best bet, let's just try." I sighed, then stood up and let Cat cling to my arm.

The three of us walked for about ten minutes, and were still lost when finally Cat's eyes widened and she pointed at a pink streamer which was floating on the ground.

"Nice one Cat." Beck praised, and we ran in the directing it was coming from. This time it only took us five minutes till we could hear the parents and Robbie and Andre calling our names as they searched for us.

"We're over here." Cat cried out, and raced straight into her mother's relieved arms.

Beck and I looked at each other for a second, till I lowered my eyes to the ground in shame.

"We kind of screwed up your birthday didn't we?" I said gently, subconsciously fidgeting with the ring that rested on my neck.

"Jade, this was the best birthday I've ever had. And you want to know why, it's because this was the first year that you've been here with me to celebrate it."

I couldn't stop the blush that then appeared on my face as I grinned up at him!

"Even if you have mud in your oh so perfect hair." I mocked.

"Hey, I look way manlier now don't I?'

"Yer yer." I laughed, just as the adults ran up to me.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED BECK?" Screamed his mother. "THAT WAS A NEW SHIRT TOO."

I rolled my eyes at her comments but to my embarrassment she saw me doing that and turned on me. "SO YOU CAUSED THIS DID YOU? I COULD TELL YOU WERE A TROUBLE MAKER FROM THE BEGINNING." She yelled at me.

"MUM, this wasn't Jade's fault at all." Beck yelled in protest.

"It was all mine actually." Cat spoke up meekly. "I was running to fast and slipped and fell into a lake and got trapped, so Jadey came in to rescue me but then I started suffocating her by accident so Beck had to come in and help."

"Oh." Was all Beck's mum had to say. I was going to make a snappy comment at her but she already doesn't like me very much so I had better keep m mouth shut.

"Look, I think it might be best if we all go to your house now Kayte and let the kids dry off a little." Carol said politely, still holding Cat to her closely even though she was smearing mud all over he clothes.

"Fine, but you three are sitting on the wrapping paper, I don't need that filth spread all over my new car seats."

We nodded our heads and made no complaint as we all packed into the car, trying to not make a mess anywhere.

The drive home probably should have been awkwardly quiet, but Cat can never stay sad for too long and began to sing some princess song, and before I knew it Beck and I had joined in, all laughing hysterically.

When we arrived home Beck's mum pulled up in front of the house and turned to smile at Beck.

"Why aren't you parking the driveway?" he asked in confusion.

"Well it's already occupied with your birthday present." She explained.

I smiled widely at Beck as soon as I realised what it was. "Come on Beck, go and see it." I grinned excitedly.

He looked at me suspiciously but slid out the car and walked around to the back of the house, with me and Cat close on his heels.

"Oh my god." He breathed out as his eyes found the medium sized, silver RV which was standing proudly in his parent's driveway.

"IT'S SO PRETTY!" Cat squealed, clapping her hands together gleefully.

"You, you did this didn't you." He gasped in awe turning to face me.

"No, all I did was suggest it to your mum." I replied honestly.

"JADE, I LOVE YOU!" He screamed, just as Andre and Robbie's family joined us.

Everyone stood there silently with slightly open mouths, and Beck soon realised what he said and began to turn red.

"I mean... like a friend... well no actually I guess I mean... I really like-"

Rolling my eyes at the spluttering dork in front of me I leant forward and captured his lips with mine to shut him up.

His eyes instantly snapped shut and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, grinning into the kiss. Unlike last time it wasn't sloppy or rushed (probably because I was in control) but we did have his whole family and all our friends around us so I pulled back and grinned at him slightly.

"Happy Birthday Beck." I whispered.

Beck's eyes lit up and he inched his face closer to mine and be breathed out gently, "so does this make you my girlfriend?"

From the corner of my eye I could see Robbie, Andre and Cat lean in eagerly to hear my response, and the parents simply shared knowing smiles but inched backwoods to give us some privacy.

"Well I guess it's a better present then the keychain I got you."

Beck's goofy little grin that then appeared on his face made my heart swell up and I began to blush and look to the ground.

"So Cat, looks like you're my slave for a month now." Andre happily chirped, ruining the touching moment somewhat.

"Okay." Cat sighed in defeat. "OHHH DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN SPEND ALL DAY TOGETHER? LET'S HAVE A TEA PARTY WITH ALL MY TOYS."

"On second thought it doesn't really matter, you don't have to-"

"Are you kids done? Carol called out, walking back up to us. Beck and I both blushed and looked at the ground.

"Why mummy?"

"Because I just got a phone call from your mum Jade, and she want us back home soon."

"What did she want?" I questioned.

"Oh she bought a new house. Looks like you're moving out Jade."

* * *

**OKAY NOW EVERYONE MAKE ME HAPPIER AND REVIEW! STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry, I really am trying to write more chapters but school ends in 2 days and then I'll make it up to you and try to update way more regularly. I wasn't very happy with this chapter but people kept asking me on twitter (I'm natashachafei) to update so here you go.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"MUM!" I roared as I stomped into Cat's small kitchen. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING OUT?"

"Honestly Jade, calm down. You knew that this wasn't permanent living accommodation for us."

"Yeah but... well you could have warned me." I sighed, crossing my arms in defiance and glaring at her.

"I think you'll like the new place, you'll have your own room now and you can have some of your friends over to decorate it."

"What about Cat?" I asked stiffly.

"Honey you'll still be friends, you just won't be sharing a room anymore. Besides her brother is coming home in a few days and apparently he doesn't take to well to strangers so it's better that we clear out now."

"How far away will we be from my school?"

"Only 15 minutes, it'll be fine sweetie. You'll see all your friends every day and they're welcome to come over whenever they like. I just need you to be mature about all this, you're going to have to help me pack again."

I stood with an unconvinced expression on my face before sighing and huffing in defeat, "Can I at least make my room black."

Mum groaned under her breath but reluctantly nodded her head and planted a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Why don't you go and start packing now, I'm sure Cat will be happy to help."

I slowly made my way out the room only to come face to face with a tearful Cat who was standing behind the door trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Jade, what's happening?" She asked in a small voice.

"Mum bought a new house, we're moving out." I explained gently, hoping that Cat wouldn't get to upset.

"Bu...but..." Cat stammered, her eyes widening in shock, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" She finally yelped out and threw her arms around my neck tightly.

"Cat, it's okay. We're going to the same school for goodness sakes, it's not like we won't be friends anymore." I stated firmly trying to reassure both of us.

"Can't you just hide from your mum and stay with me forever?" Cat pleaded squeezing my hand tightly with her dirty one.

"I can't but look it's all going to be alright. I promise we'll still have sleepovers and next time my mum's being stupid I'll stomp over here and stay with you."

"Kk, I'm still not very happy about all this." Cat sniffed, twirling a muddy strand of hair in one of her fingers.

"Neither am I." I admitted, "But I guess we're going to have to make the best of this situation. Maybe you and the rest of the gang can come over and help me set up my room."

Cat sombre mood instantly changed into one of pure excitement and she squealed loudly, "OH, OH JADEY CAN WE PAINT IT PINK LIKE MY ROOM? OR MAYBE WE CAN DRAW A CASTLE ON THE WALL AND..."

"Cat, please go and take a shower." I groaned rubbing my temples, "we'll discuss this all later."

"Actually we need to discuss Beck later." Cat said coming to abrupt stop and smiling at me. "Are you two in love now?"

I peered nervously over my shoulder at the kitchen door where my mum was still working away. "We'll talk about this when we're both clean." I hissed, then grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs while she broke out into a fit of giggles and nodded eagerly at me.

**Beck's POV**

I grinned lazily up at my new RV roof as I lay on the bright orange couch with a class of lemonade beside me.

Today had definitely been the best day of my life, minus the whole nearly drowning thing and being drenched in mud (it took me three hours to actually get all of it out of my hair). I still can't believe Jade had actually agreed to be my girlfriend.

I don't think mum is too happy with that and even dad looked a little uncertain about her but I guess Jade will just have to warm up to them. It doesn't really matter though because I'll always love her and she loves me back.

But speaking about Jade I am actually worried about her. She didn't seem very happy about the news of her moving houses and I definitely don't want her to get into another fight with her mum but I'm not sure if I should walk over to her house or not.

It seems that the decision was made for me when my cell phone began ringing and a picture of jade lit up the screen.

"Jade!" I sighed relieved into the phone.

"Yeah it's me dork." She grumbled.

"Are you alright? Is everything okay with your mum?" I asked, slightly concerned about her grumpy attitude.

After a slight pause she finally mumbled, "Everything's good with her I guess. I'm moving in three days."

"Oh, is that are good or bad thing?" I questioned hesitantly, being extra cautious not to anger her, especially not now that she was my girlfriend.

"I haven't decided yet, but that's not why I called you. It's Cat, she's annoying me and it's all your fault."

I grin of relief filled my face and I finally allowed myself to relax back onto my couch. "Oh yeah?" I teased in a playful tone, "how so?"

"She wont stop gushing about how 'cute' we are, and I'm about to strangle her so you had better make her stop."

"Well we are kind of cute don't you think?" I chuckled.

"Stop right there birthday boy, I called you up so I could stop hearing that sappy lovey stuff. God school better not be like this on Monday? I don't know how I'm going to make it through the day with all those annoying screaming girls complaining about you dating me."

"It'll be fine, I'll be there with you." I reassured her as I began to play with out matching necklace. "And who cares what they think, I love you!"

The line went silent for a few minutes and I thought she had hung up on me when finally I heard her whisper, "don't say things like that Beck. You're only 14 years old, you don't really love me."

I sat up again with a frown on my face and said in a serious tone, "I know how I feel about you Jade and I know that I love you, and I always will."

"My dad said he loved my mum." Jade finally spat out in a quiet voice.

It all suddenly clicked into place. The reasons why Jade was so cold and defensive was because of her father. I guess she tried to hide it but she must have been really hurt when he walked out on her and her mum.

"It won't be like that with us!" I stated firmly. "I promise Jade, no matter what happens to us we'll get through it together, I'm not leaving you."

"Alright." she finally said in a gentle voice, I could almost detect her smiling slightly through the phone, "but I'm still mad with you for leaving me to deal with Cat by myself."

"Want me to come over? I can bring some leftover birthday cake."

"Won't your parents get mad?"

"Hey, my roof my rules remember! Besides it's my birthday, they have to be nice to me."

"Good point. Now hurry up and get your butt over here. I have to go and unlock Cat from the bathroom."

"You have to unlock.." but she hung up before I could finish my sentence. Laughing to myself gently I snuck outside and hopped on my bike and began the quick ride to Cat's house. What could be a better end to my birthday then spending my night with the girl of my dreams?

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't know how to wrap it up but review for me anyway and thank you to all the people who keep reminding me to update, It's so nice to know that you guys enjoy the story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sorry for the long wait, I was updating some of my other stories and didn't really focus on this one till now. I've noticed that if I don't really like a chapter (like this one) it takes me ages to finish it so I'm really sorry and I hope you guys at least enjoy it. Oh and you can now buy ****13 the musical and the goodspeed performance here if you want - ****www. ebay . com . au /itm/13-Musical-and-13-Goodspeed-Performance-DVDs-/280978927649?pt=AU_DVDsBlurayDiscs&hash=item416ba63021#ht_500wt_1156**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

The last three days have been a blur of screams (my part), tears (Cat's part) and kisses (we all know who that is) as the gang tried to help me pack for my new house. I was actually kind of excited but I did my best to conceal it from Cat who seemed distressed to see me leave, but the news of her brother returning seemed to cheer her up.

Right now the gang stood huddled up in Cat's room, glancing over it to make sure I'd left nothing behind. Beck's arms were securely warped around my waist as he stood behind me while Cat was clinging to my hand.

"You got every thing witchy poo?" Rex asked while Robbie looked appalled at what had come out of his best friend's mouth. I was tempted to rip the annoying puppet's arm off but Beck had tightened his grip on me restraining me from moving.

"Shut up and yes I do have everything." I snapped, shooting daggers at Robbie.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should look again." Cat tried meekly, looking for any excuse to get me to stay with her longer.

"Cat, mum said I could sleepover here for one last night before we move, relax!" I soothed her, giving her hand a tight squeeze for good measure.

Beck leaned forward and kissed the back of my head lovingly while Andre and Robbie pretended to gag but I took no notice of them and leaned back in his grip.

"You're like a big sister to Cat aren't you Jade." He whispered in my ear.

"Sure, except for the fact she's a month older then me." I snapped making him chuckle. "All right losers, help me carry the last few boxes in here to the car and then mum will drive us over to my new place and you can help me set up."

Each person grabbed a box in their hands and together we began stumbling back down the stairs and piled everything into my mum's second hand car. My mother was already sitting in the front seat ready to go and gestured for us to get it.

Since it was only a five seater I made myself comfortable sitting on Beck's lap while my mum shot me a disapproving look from the front seat. "If we get pulled over it's your fault." She warned.

"Whatever." I replied, pulling out a pair of scissors from my shoes and began snipping them together just so I could hear the lovely sound they make.

"I wish you would keep your scissors there." Beck sighed into my hair, but was grinning slightly. "You could easily cut yourself."

"I like blood." I stated grinning mischievously. Cat gasped and inched towards Robbie who was staring out the window and avoiding my gaze. "So mum, can we paint the walls?" I asked focusing my attention back on her.

Well it depends what room you want, some already have wall paper on them."

"I want the biggest room!" I declared.

"Well keep dreaming sweetie, not happening."

"Why not? I have a lot of stuff and you'll have too much space in a large room all to yourself." I argued.

Mum didn't say anything but looked guiltily ahead of her. "You will be by yourself won't you?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes. I could sense my friends discomfort but wasn't prepared to drop the subject till she answered. "ANSWER ME MUM." I yelled.

"Jade West do not use that tone with me." She growled out angrily. "For now yes, it will just be the two of us but you can't expect it to be that way forever."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I cried out exasperated, oh great now I'm even sounding like Cat.

"Nothing, look we're here now. Just unpack all your stuff and we'll talk later." Mum replied in a hurry and quickly got out of the car and made her way into the house without giving me a second glance.

I glared at her in anger but was distracted by Cat bouncing up and down in her seat squealing about how exciting this was, I think she might be a bit bipolar.

"Ohh Jadey this is going to be so much fun! We can put out all your furniture and hang up your posters and..."

"I get it Cat." I sighed, slipping off Beck's lap and grabbed a few boxes from the boot before stomping in after my mum. Beck hurried after me and took the boxes out of my hands and began carrying them for me.

"You alright?" He asked me in concern.

"I don't know." I admitted truthfully. "Let's not think about it right now and just focus on finding me a decent room in this stupid house."

He shot me a small smile and kissed my cheek, then led the way up some creaky stars till we reached the second floor where mum was now pushing furniture into place. "There's a nice bedroom over there." She said pointing over her shoulder to a door tucked away in the corner.

"I'm still mad with you." I declared put walked over to the room anyway to inspect it.

"I like it." Beck piped up from beside me, placing the boxes on the ground

"It's alright." I mused turning to face him while wrapping my arms around him. He grinned cheekily and pulled me even closer, then leant down and placed a loving kiss on my lips. I was just beginning to get into it when a quiet little giggle was heard.

Pulling away I turned to glare at Cat who was beaming at us while Andre and Robbie looked awkwardly around them. "WHAT?" I snapped, causing Cat to giggle harder.

"You're so cute together." She squealed.

I rolled my eyes at her but didn't say anything.

"Whatever, now did you come here to help or just gawk at me? Go and grab some things and help me set up my room."

My room instantly buzzed to life as everyone began walking around and started to set up things. We chatted away while we worked until Robbie went silent for a few minutes then turned to face me and asked, "Umm Jade, what exactly is this?" in an amused tone with an annoying grin beginning to appear on his face.

I watched in horror as he held up my butterfly collection for everyone to see. Andre began laughing but tried to hide in behind a cough with Beck simply raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"It's nothing." I hissed, snatching it out of his hands.

"Oh Jade they're so beautiful. I didn't know you liked butterflies!" Cat said with a large smile as she looked over at them.

"Who would have guessed that mean and tough Jade likes butterflies?" Andre teased opening the box Robbie had found them in, only to reveal several more glass frames containing them.

"STOP IT, DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" I roared angrily, feeling the redness in my cheeks growing.

"Aww leave Jade alone." Beck said coming to my rescue, but was also grinning at me cheekily.

"Don't be embarrassed, they're cute." Cat assured me innocently.

"THEY ARE DEAD INSECTS, THEY ARE NOT CUTE OKAY?" I screamed in frustration causing the room to laugh harder. "STOP IT!" I demanded but everyone ignored me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and huffed loudly at them with a small pout appearing on my face.

"Poor baby, are we annoying you?" Beck asked in a sweet voice pulling me in for a hug, but I kept my arms folded and glared at him.

"I'm angry with you." I snapped.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Beck apologised and kissed my temple, "but I have to say you're so adorable when you're grumpy." He whispered quietly in my ear.

"You suck." I groaned elbowing him in the ribs and walked across the room. "Alright if you're going to keep pissing me off you can all leave or go downstairs and help me carry up some furniture."

The gang sobered up and Andre and Beck quickly began helping me drag suitcases and couches into my room while Cat and Robbie began cleaning and dusting it. We worked together for a solid two hours listening to sorties about Cat's brother and Andre's crazy grandmother before finally I deemed my room acceptable and allowed us all to take a break.

We were all seated in my new kitchen while my mum walked around placing last minute items on shelves. "You like your room?" She asked me.

"Well it's not pink." I muttered while Cat giggled.

"So you ready to move in tomorrow?"

"I guess." I sighed while Cat's smile disappeared. Noticing her upset expression I quickly added, "But I'm really going to miss staying with you Cat."

"I'll miss you more." Cat declared and she threw her arms around me.

"Cat... can't breathe." I gasped as I tried to pull away from her. Andre had to help me out by holding Cat around her small waist and pulled her back.

"How can you miss Jade Cat? You'll still be seeing her everyday and she's even sleeping over at your house tonight." Robbie stated, obviously not understanding the way girls work.

"But it's not the same. Jadey is like my sister!"

"Awww." Beck cooed and playfully nudged my shoulder. "It's alright kitty Cat, Jadey will still be your sister."

I slapped Beck across the chest since only Cat is allowed to get away with calling me Jadey, and that managed to restore a small smile to her little face and she nodded her head.

"Okay, but I want to go home now to spend some more time with you alone before you have to leave."

"Fine with me. Mum can you drop everyone off now and take us back to Carol's."

Mum agreed and thirty minutes later we had taken everyone home and it was just Cat and I sitting silently in Cat's small bedroom watching Cinderella on a laptop.

"Is Beck your prince charming Jade?" Cat asked me without taking her eyes off the screen.

"I'm not really one for fairytale endings Cat, but he might be."

"I hope he is. You two are my favourite couple in this whole world."

"That's nice Cat." I said with a roll of my eyes and let her grab onto my hand.

"I really will miss you staying with me Jade." Cat told me sincerely and even managed to divert her eyes to stare up at me.

"You keep saying that like I'm about to leave you forever or something, I'll still see you every day, we're practically in the same classes for everything."

"But you might not like me anymore. We had to be friends since we were living together, but now you're leaving..." Cat left her sentence hanging and let her head drop.

"Oh Cat." I sighed. "Come here you silly girl, you know even if I scream at you and lock you in bathrooms you're always going to be my best friend!"

"I LOVE YOU JADE!" Screamed Cat as she literally flung herself on top of me. Thankfully she wasn't that heavy so I allowed her to lie on top of me for a few minutes before untangling myself from her and scooted over leaving some space in my bed for her to sleep on.

"I guess I kind of love you to Cat." I whispered while she tucked herself under the covers and cuddled up next to me. "And no matter where I go, that will never change."

* * *

**I'm sorry, these chapters are all going down hill aren't they. Well review it anyway please and I'll try to write up another chapter in the next few days. Oh and I think there will only be five more chapters till the end of the story sadly so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is still reading and enjoying it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jade's POV**

A few months had passed and I had finally moved into my new home. Life wasn't too different besides the fact that mum was out till late at night each day 'working' apparently and Cat and her brother were making regular visits to my house.

Beck and I were also getting a lot closer. Too close according to my mum. I spent a lot of time in his RV which apparently isn't appropriate for a girl my age, but it's my birthday tomorrow so she really shouldn't be complaining anymore.

I still don't know if Beck's parents like me or not either. They don't seem to approve of me at times but every time I bring it up with Beck he shrugs his shoulders and reminds me that it doesn't matter what they think because he'll always love me regardless... what a sap.

Right now I was actually sitting on that sap's bed as he lay across from me playing with my fingers.

"Hey Jade, isn't it getting late? Won't your mum get mad?"

"I doubt she's even home right now." I muttered bitterly pulling out of his grasp.

Beck frowned at scooted closer to me, then placed a warm arm around my waist as we cuddled together.

"You know she's working hard for you."

"She's probably not working at all, she's probably with some ugly old jerk on a dinner date." I huffed angrily.

Beck leaned over and planted a small kiss on the tip of my nose and began twirling a strand of my hair. "Well is that really a bad thing?" He asked gently. "I mean, don't you want your mum to be happy with someone?"

"It's complicated." I sighed after a few moments. "Anyway let's not talk about that. What did you get me for my birthday?" I said eagerly sitting up again. Beck remained lying down and made himself comfortable with his head resting on my lap.

"I thought you hated birthdays." He teased with a little grin on his face.

"Well I hate everyone else's but not mine."

"What happens if it's a surprise?"

"Nope, I hate surprises you have to tell me." I ordered.

"Hmmm." Beck dawdled trying to annoy me.

"HURRY UP!" I yelled in annoyance and swatted his chest.

"Can't you wait a few hours?" He laughed, but when I shook my head he sat up and went to his cupboard. "You're the most impatient person I've ever met." He told me with a smile.

I smirked at him in response and tried to peer over his shoulder as he clutched something behind his back.

"You don't like bouquets of flowers do you?" He asked.

"No. I will actually hurt you if you got me flowers Beck." I warned.

"Alright then, but what about a bouquet of scissors?"

To me absolute disbelief Beck handed me a large bouquet but instead of flowers there were several decorated pairs of scissors in all shapes and sizes. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at Beck, then back at the scissors again.

"You likey?" He said placing them carefully in my hands.

"How... you..." I began to stutter as he chuckled at me in amusement. "I LOVE YOU!" I finally cried out and flung myself on top of him, making him collapse onto his bed.

"I love you more, happy birthday Jade." He whispered hugging me back.

I actually smiled down at him I was so happy, then lovingly I bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

We remained in each others arms for about ten minutes till reluctantly I rolled off him and sighed, "I have to go home now but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, what are you actually going to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I've never celebrated my own birthday and I'm not about to start. As long as I get more awesome presents I'll be happy."

Beck frowned at me but nodded his head. "All right, come on lets get you home." He said offering his hand out to me. Since we were both 15 (well alright maybe I still had a few hours left till I was) none of us could drive a car yet so instead we walked hand in hand together till we reached my new house.

At my front door Beck gave me one last kiss then took off back home while I for the first time fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face thinking about him.

...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!" Screamed a voice right next to my ear making me shoot up in fright. Clutching my chest I turned to face a beaming red head as she threw her arms around me and gave me a tight hug.

"CAT, STOP DOING THAT!" I screamed but she simply laughed and jumped onto my lap.

"You're fifteen!" She squealed happily. "Now we're the same age again."

"Great, that's awesome Cat." I sighed, pushing her off me and started to get dressed. "So who exactly let you in here?" I asked as I slipped on one of my favourite black shirts.

"You're mummy did just as she was going out, she told me to tell you happy birthday from her."

Of course my own mother wouldn't be here to say it herself, typical her.

"Did she say when she's getting back?"

"Nope, but that's okay. Now we can spend the whole day together." Cat exclaimed happily. "So what are we going to do today?"

I was to busy thinking about my mum to respond to her for a while. I was just so angry with her, she's barley home nowadays and even on my own birthday she takes off.

"I'm going to get a tattoo." I declared finally. "I'll use the money my grandparents sent me for my birthday."

"But Jadey, won't your mummy get mad?" Cat questioned sceptically.

"Too bad, maybe if she was actually here she could stop me." I snapped defiantly.

"But don't you have to be 18 or something?"

"Cat, relax. It's my birthday, I can do what I want. Now come on I think I saw a little tattoo shop a few blocks behind Hollywood Arts."

Cat didn't look happy but always wanted to please me so she nodded her head and walked with me till we reached the shabby looking shop.

"Jadey, I'm scared! Please don't go in there." Cat whispered franticly to me.

"It's fine I promise you. Stop worrying, I'm here to protect you."

Cat let out a little squeak as we stepped into the shop and a large man with several face piercings approached us.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a shop like this?" He asked with a booming voice which made Cat duck behind me.

"Aren't you a little old to be working in a shop like this?" I shot back.

To my surprise (and Cat's relief) the man actually bean to laugh, and he looked much less frightening with a smile on his face.

"You're a quick one aren't you girly. All right, what can I get you today?"

I smirked at him and went over to a wall to look at all the prints. "Maybe a skull or something." I suggested.

"Oh Jadey please don't." moaned Cat from beside me.

" I think the little lady is right, I'm not giving you anything big missy, you're already far to young to be getting any tattoo."

"Whatever, then what do you propose Cat?"

"Ohhh what about a unicorn, or maybe a love heart?" Cat began to squeal excitedly while I just groaned. "... I like rainbows, do you like them Jadey? Or maybe you can get a star-"

"A STAR!" I yelled cutting Cat's ramblings off. "All right, that'll do I guess." I said pointing to one design that had caught my eye.

"A rebel star, interesting choice." The man mused leading me over to a chair. Cat let out a little scream when he picked up the tattoo gun and had to turn around. Taking no notice of Cat he continued, "Any reason for that choice."

"Well this might be an act of rebellion against my mum." I admitted. "But it kind of represents me a little bit. I mean look at me, I'm not your average teenager?"

"True, so how old are you anyway."

"It's Jadey's birthday today! She's fifteen!" Cat cried out clapping her hands in delight, forgetting about our surroundings.

"Cat." I groaned. "I was going to say seventeen or something."

The man once again began to chuckle and winked at me. "Well since it's your birthday how about I pretend I heard 18 for you?"

"That would work." I grinned, hopping off the chair after he had put the disinfectant on it. "Thanks you know... for doing this for me." I said to him.

"No problem miss. Now I better not go getting any angry calls from your dad." He warned.

I bit my lip and looked down. "That won't be a problem." I muttered. My dad probably doesn't even remember it's my birthday, I doubt he'll call me up."

The man frowned at me in sympathy for half a second before saying, "Oh heck, it's your birthday. Consider that tattoo a gift."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to pay, but you're funny. Stop by my shop some time. And you to little red head."

"YAYYY! WE MADE A NEW FRIEND JADEY." laughed Cat gleefully. "Thank you scary man! Jade and I will visit soon."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later then." I said getting up of the seat and glanced at my new tattoo on my arm.

"Yes I'll see you later, happy birthday Jade." He said, waving us off as we walked out the shop and made our way home.

"He was nice." Cat told me with a smile.

"Not like my mum will be when she sees this." I sighed. "So your place or mine?"

"MINE!" Screamed Cat suddenly, and her eyes began to twinkle mischievously as she grabbed my hand and began dragging me as fast as she could to her house.

As soon as we arrived she flung open her front door only to reveal a dark corridor which was very unusual for the Valentine household. Everything was always so bright and cheerful.

"Hey Cat, where is everyone?" I whispered.

Before she could answer some cold water smashed into my face and Cat's crazy older brother jumped at me at screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE." Giving me a slight heart attack as I jumped back in shock, causing myself to stumble over my own feet and fall on the floor.

The lights switched on only to reveal Beck, Andre and Robbie all frowning as they stared at me.

"Aww Daniel you ruined the surprise." wailed Cat with a little pout appearing on her face.

"What the hell?" I panted clutching my chest.

"Happy Birthday." Andre finally said weakly.

"You... what...?" I began to stutter as I looked at all of them in disbelief. "You tried to throw me a surprise party?" I finally managed to get out.

"Well it is your birthday." Robbie explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah but Daniel over here seems to have his own plans. What's wrong with your brother?" Andre said irately to Cat.

"Did you give him his peanut butter with anchovy ice-cream sandwich?" She asked with a little twirl of her hair.

"What? No of course not."

"See, there's your problem." Cat giggled as if what she said made total sense.

"You all suck." I finally snapped as I wiped some of the water off my face with the sleeve of my jacket.

Beck who had remained silent until now finally let out what sounded like a mix between a cough and a choke as he whipped his hand in front of his mouth.

"Are you laughing at me Oliver?" I snarled slowly. His eyes began to tear up and his shoulders began shaking with suppressed laughter. To my utmost annoyance Cat soon began giggling too as she watched Beck and once Cat had started her brother Daniel began howling with laughter which effectively set Andre and Robbie off at the same time.

"I WON'T TALK TO ANY OF YOU AGAIN!" I threatened but everyone began laughing louder, and as much as I hate to admit it a little grin appeared on my face as I watched the idiots before me make fools of themselves.

"So-sorry." Beck finally managed to gasp out and he grabbed my outstretched arm to help pull me off the floor.

I didn't say anything but leant forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday." He said with a smile and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"You are very lucky I love you." I told him quietly. He grinned at me in response and kissed my cheek.

"So now that the surprise is ruined I say we just move onto cake." Andre piped up eagerly. We all nodded in agreements and shuffled into Cat's kitchen where on the counter lay what I assume to be a cake though it looked more like a crumbled sand castle which had been drowned in horrific pink icing with the words, "Happy Hanukkah Jade"

"Umm sorry, none of us could really cook." Beck explained when he saw my eyebrows raised in amusement.

"And Cat wouldn't stop crying till we let her put the pink icing on but she over did it." Andre explained.

"And Rex thought it'd be funny to say hanukkah, but I did try to stop him." Robbie mumbled.

"AND MY BROTHER HAD A HAMMER!" Cat proclaimed happily.

"So I gather what we can conclude from this is that you all suck at throwing parties without my help." I stated while the gang nodded their heads in agreement.

"Maybe it won't taste so bad if we try it?" suggested Robbie half heartedly.

"Or maybe you can come to me for help before you destroy my kitchen next time." Carol said appearing behind us. We all jumped in fright but she was smiling so we knew we weren't in trouble. "Happy birthday Jade." She said walking over and kissing my head.

"Hey Carol." I greeted with a small smirk.

"Hello darling!" Another voice said entering the room. It was mum and she was beaming at me in a way that made me question what she was hiding.

"Oh, so you show up." I snapped bitterly frowning at her.

"Jade I'm sorry sweetie but I had to go to work, this job is new and I don't want to blow it."

"Right. So has dad even called?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Well as of now he hasn't but I'm sure he... JADE WEST WHAT IS ON YOUR ARM?"

Crap, I followed my mother's gaze down to my arm where my star tattoo was now proudly on display.

"It's my birthday present." I said in a small voice, actually scared that she would snap at me in front of my friends which would be very embarrassing.

"What?" She spat out through gritted teethe.

"A present mum, you know those things people get you on your birthdays, which you obviously forgot about." I said a little louder regaining some of my confidence as Beck moved beside me protectively and laced his fingers through mine.

To my surprise she actually looked a little guilty at that and bit her lip to keep her from responding.

"The man who gave it to her was really nice." Cat piped up.

My mother closed her eyes and groaned but didn't say anything.

"All right, well what's done is done now and we can't do anything about it so how about we have some cake." Carol piped up trying to relax the atmosphere.

I looked curiously at my mum who simply rubbed her temples and nodded her head without putting up a fight, then at Carol who produced an amazing looking cake that she must have made in advance for me.

"So, do you still hate birthdays?" Beck asked me a few minutes later as the gang sat outside eating.

"Oh most definitely." I assured him.

"Well you seem to be in a pretty good mood."

"I had an okay day I guess." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. Beck just grinned at me in return.

"I love you." He said gently.

I didn't respond but simply leant forward till our lips were pressed together. Beck had just tangled his hands through my hair as we kissed when suddenly once again a blast of water dropped over us.

Looking up I saw Cat's brother holding more water balloons. "WATER FIGHT!" He screamed and hurled three at Robbie who screamed like a little girl in terror while I laughed.

Yep, this was definitely the best birthday of my life.

* * *

**Okay, so this was a long chapter which I hope you all enjoyed, please review it for me and feel free to offer any suggestions or feedback. Also I'd like to announce a little competition I'm running which I hope all of you can participate in (it would really mean a lot and actually I'll update this story as soon as I get two new entries) but basically it's a fan art competition. I'm assuming most of you are bade shippers (but even if you're not you can do something for any pairing) so what you'd have to do is draw/paint/whatever you want a picture and submit it in. There are lots of prizes up for grabs which include songs and videos. Read more here and let me know in the reviews if you'll enter: **dedicatedtolizgillies . tumblr post/32537921714/victorious-fan-art-competition


	19. Chapter 19

**Jade's POV**

"Pearl would you please stop sucking your boyfriend's face and concentrate on my lesson."

I detached myself from Beck's lips long enough to yell, "I'M JADE SIKOWITZ" before resuming my little make-out session with Beck.

It was Friday afternoon and Sikowitz had decided to give us a lecture on why good actors need to learn meditation skills but half way through his talk I got bored and decided to use Beck as a distraction. Everyone else had begun to do their own thing too, well besides for Cat who was watching me with a little giggle.

Sikowitz opened his mouth to protest but then shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Oh alright. Why don't you hooligans all be dismissed early, have a good weekend." he said then bolted out the window.

"Are teachers allowed to do that?" I asked Beck, breaking away from his lips.

"I'm not even sure if Sikowitz is a properly qualified teacher." He admitted.

"Hey guys can we do something together now it's the weekend?" Cat asked skipping over to the gang.

"Sure we can Cat, what do you have in mind?" Beck smiled giving my a little nudge in the ribs as I let out a loud groan.

"Well we haven't been to the lake in months, why don't we go back?"

"Yeah, it's a nice day." Andre piped up.

"I don't want to go." I snapped defiantly and grabbed my bag from beside me and began to leave.

"Oh come on Jade, Beck won't let you drown." Andre teased but his smile disappeared pretty quickly once I snapped around and pulled out my scissors.

"I'm. Not. Scared. Of. Water." I snarled quietly.

"Then why won't you come?" Rex pointed out.

Great, I was getting a hard time from a puppet. Why was I friends with these losers?

"PLEASE JADEY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH ICE CREAM AND SPRINKLES AND A CHERRY ON TOP."

"Stop screaming Cat, fine I'll go with you."

"YAYY!" Cat laughed with the rest of the gang smirked at me triumphantly. "Come on, lets go there right now."

"We don't have out swimmers yet Cat." Robbie told her gently.

"Oh phooey. All right how about we meet in ten minutes?"

"Fine whatever. Beck you're waling me home first." I snapped grabbing Beck's hand as I pulled him out the classroom. "And I don't want to stay there to long okay."

"It's alright, I'll find us some sort of excuse so we can sneak off ." he assured, giving my a hand a little squeeze.

"Good." I muttered with a small smirk.

We ended up stopping by Beck's RV first so he could grab his clothes and then made my way to my house where surprisingly mum was actually there.

"Where you off to honey?" She asked, glancing up over her book.

"We're going swimming. I'll be back soon." I called over my shoulder as I rushed upstairs and threw on my new swimming costume. Cat had bought me a new black bikini for my birthday instead of the plain one suite I use to wear and Beck whistled appreciatively when he saw it.

"Looking good beautiful." He grinned with a little wink.

"Of course I do." I replied allowing him to wrap his arm around my waits and kiss my cheek gently, I'll admit my little smirk was probably more of a smile at this moment.

My smile vanished though when all of a sudden Cat's crying face came into view.

"JADEY THEY'RE MONSTERS." She hollered as she ran into my arm and began crying into my chest. Robbie and Andre raced after her.

"ALL RIGHT, WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO TO HER?" I screamed at them as I allowed Cat to hug me.

"It's not us, it's the council. They're tearing down the lake to build some stupid apartments blocks or something." Andre explained.

"It's an abomination, a complete disgrace to nature. Do you know how many years this lake has been here?" Robbie rattled on furiously. "We need to do something."

I waned to smile and say good riddens but even Beck seemed deeply upset as he turned to me and whispered, "When we were little we used to come here each week. This lake was like our childhood."

"How did you find out about this?" I asked Andre who was kicking the dirt underneath his shoe.

"Those stupid construction site workers are already demolishing it." He muttered angrily.

"All right, let me see what I can do. Andre you take care of Cat, and Beck make sure Robbie doesn't have a seizure." I commanded then with my head held high I stomped over to where several men were bust working with bulldozers.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed as loudly as I could above all the machines.

"Hey sweetie it's not safe here." A man said coming over to me.

"Don't call me sweetie." I snapped. "Now where is your supervisor? I want to have a word with him."

"Well you're looking at him right now." The man laughed and bent down to my height. "Now what's the problem?"

"You're the problem. Who gave you the right to tear down this lake? You do realise that you're destroying the sacred memories that were made here."

"Well I'm sure the families who move into the apartments well have many special memories too."

"You're destroying the homes of innocent, defenceless animals." I tried thinking up another excuse.

"None of the animals here are endangered; in fact most are regarded as pests. You know I here they're building a new public pool a few blocks down."

"You're ridiculous." I stated, then with a huff I tuned on my heel and marched back to the gang.

"Any luck?" Beck called out.

"Not yet but I'm not done with them. Everybody go home and get your sleeping bags, we're going on strike."

"YAY! WOO STIRKE STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE!" Cat began yelling as she marched back and fourth carrying an invisible poster over her shoulder.

"What do you mean we're going on strike?" Robbie asked, pushing his nerdy glasses up his nose.

"I mean dork we're going to camp out here till they call it off. Now everyone go home and get dressed warmly, we'll meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Umm babe, I'm glad you're so passionate about helping us but do you really think this will work?" Beck whispered in a hurry as I began to walk back home.

I shrugged my shoulders and didn't bother replying. Who knew if it would work? I don't really think five 15 year olds will be able to have much influence on a group of workers but I guess it didn't hurt to try.

As soon as I reached my home I flung open the door and yelled, "hey mum I need you to pack me some food." as I walked over to the cupboard and began rummaging around for my sleeping bag.

"Where are your manners Jade and why on Earth do you need food?"

"The gang is having a campout to stop some idiots from pulling down the lake."

"Oh I see. Now can I ask have you ever camped out before?"

"Nope." I replied as I put on a jacket.

"Right, now Jade have you checked the weather for tonight?"

"It's sunny outside okay mum, stop worrying."

"Oh of course, silly me you always know what's best. Alright you have fun tonight I'll get you some sandwiches." She said with a little smirk as she walked off into the kitchen.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING MUM BUT IT WON'T WORK." I screamed after her. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THIS CAMP OUT NO MATTER WHAT."

"That's nice dear, now off you go." She smiled shooing me out of the house. "Don't let any bugs bite you."

"Yeah yeah." I muttered as I trudged back over to where the gang was meeting.

Cat was already there with Andre setting up her sleeping bag and I soon followed. By the time the rest of the gang had arrived a construction worker had finally noticed us and the supervisor came back over to me.

"So what are you doing exactly?" He asked patiently.

"We're on strike." Cat giggled. She had already wrapped herself in several blankets and was lying in her sleeping bag.

"I see. Alright you win for today, my men and I will pack up and go home but I'm afraid to inform you we'll be coming back tomorrow morning."

"You can't do any work while they're children lying here." I declared proudly at him.

"That's true so how about we make a bet. If you're not still here tomorrow morning I'll get back to work but if you are we'll call it off."

"Deal."I smirked shaking his hand. "Now leave us alone."

An hour later all the workers had left and for a few minutes the gang and I all celebrated our victory that was to come, but after a while we all began to get bored and lay down.

"It's getting kind of cold." Robbie stated, pulling his jumper sleeves down."

"Yeah it is." Andre agreed. "And the sky is getting pretty cloudy and dark too."

"Why do you think all the adults were so okay with us doing this?" I finally asked. "I mean it's like they knew something that we didn't."

"JADEY ALL THE ROCKS ON THE GROUND ARE HURTING ME." complained Cat as she rolled over for the thousandth time ignoring my question.

"I think another mosquito just bit me." Beck murmured from beside me.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I mean I heard a story once about a bunch of kids our age who went camping by a lake, but what they didn't know was that hidden deep in the forest was a haunted cabin where the ghost of a girl who had drowned in the lake lived and she used to drag her victims into the water each night at sundown to make them suffer the same fate as her, so when..."

"Err Jade, you're creeping Cat out." Beck interrupted. Looking over to Cat I noticed she had gone unusually pale as was beginning to shake slightly.

"It was just a story Cat, don't worry. Comforted Robbie.

"I'm scared. I-I want to go home now." Cat stuttered and hid her face in Andre's shoulder.

"Cat it's not even 7pm yet. Stop worrying," I groaned.

"Maybe we should go home, I mean swimming pools are just as nice as lakes." Andre offered helplessly.

"If you babies want to go home then fine. This stupid place means nothing to me, I wouldn't be loosing my childhood and all the precious memories made here." I declared angrily.

Everyone stared guiltily at each other and managed to remain quiet for a whole two minutes before Robbie ruined the silence by saying, "I think I felt a drop of water on my head."

"Me too, guys do those clouds look a little gray to you?" Beck added.

"Dammit." I muttered just as the rain began to spit down onto our heads and everyone went crazy screaming and trying to shuffle out of their sleeping bags.

"WE HAVE TO GO HOME." Andre yelled over the pouring rain.

"BUT WE'LL LOOSE THE LAKE." Cat yelped.

"THERE ARE OTHER LAKES, COME ON LET'S GO." Beck shouted and grabbed my arm and began running with me. We had just reached the footpath when the cars that were parked beside it began honking.

I squinted my eyes to look at them only to realise that it was our parents all waiting for us.

I groaned miserably and waved the gang goodbye before hopping into my mother's car only to find her grinning at me with a change of clothes in her hand.

"Have a good campout out dear?" She chuckled.

"You suck." I muttered as she laughed harder and began to start up the car.

"I'm sorry you guys are loosing the lake though." She said seriously after she'd finished laughing.

"Oh well, lakes are stupid anyway. I just can't stand to think about that guy and how smug he'll be tomorrow when we're not there."

"Let it go sweetie." Mum advised.

"Don't call me sweetie." I growled out muffling a yawn. Who knew protesting could be so tiresome? "I really hate lakes." I mused as my eyelids began to close, "Maybe it's good this one's being demolished."

"Whatever you say Jade, whatever you say."

* * *

**Sorry guys, I'm running out of ideas for this story and I'm already planning a new fic right now! Make sure you review for me and sadly I think this story is coming to an end. There might only be two chapters left, we'll see what happens. I'm glad people have enjoyed this story so far.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey... so don't kill me I'm so so sorry! School started two weeks ago and as you can see it's literally impossible for me to find the time and energy to update this fic but I forced myself to sit down and write up the quick chap. Anyway I think it's a good time for me to wrap up this story (especially since the reviews dropped in the last chapter) so this is pretty much the final chapter and the next one will just be the epilogue. Thanks so much to everyone for their support throughout this fic and make sure you leave me a review :)**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Wow, wasn't that such a great movie... oh wait that's right, we got kicked out twenty minutes into it." Beck teased playfully nudging my shoulder.

"Well it wasn't my fault." I snapped. "How was I meant to sit there with that annoying blonde shooting you puppy dog eyes and drooling over you?"

"Don't you think pouring your drink over her head and throwing popcorn at her was a bit much?"

"Nope." I smirked unlocking my front door. "Besides that movie was boring anyway so I just made it a little bit more enjoyable."

"You're unbelievable." Beck laughed shaking his head at me, I simply smirked at him in response. "Anyway now we have two hours to kill what should we..." Beck's sentence dropped and his eyes widened in shock as he stared over my shoulder at something.

Whipping around to see what he was gawking at I took in the scene of my mother heavily kissing some strange man who was only in boxers.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched, Mum and the stranger broke away in a rush and turned to face me guiltily.

"Jade... you err... I wasn't expecting you back for a few hours." Mum stuttered as she tried to straighten up her clothes while her cheeks turned red.

"Who. Is. That?" I spat out venomously through gritted teethe as I took a threatening step forward. I felt Beck grab my shoulder to try and clam me down but I was beyond furious.

"Jade, this is Mark! He works in the office with me." She explained as professionally as she could but her eyes were glancing around wildly.

"Hey kid, I've heard a lot about you." _Mark_ said with a fearful little smile as he walked forward and put out his hand for me to shake.

"SO THIS IS WHO YOU'VE BEEN SPEDNING YOUR NIGHTS WITH." I roared slapping the idiot's hand away from me. "THIS IS THE JERK YOU SLEEP WITH INSTEAD OF BEING HOME FOR MY BIRTHDAY!"

"No Jade it's not like that." Mum weakly protested and tried to reach out and give me a hug.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." I screamed, and much to my dismay hot tears began to leak out of my eyes. I furiously wiped them away but Beck had already seen them and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Let's get out of her sweetie." He whispered gently into my ear as he clutched my trembling body.

"You're right, let's go and don't expect me to ever come back again. I never want to see your lying face again." I snapped in my mum's direction and grabbed Beck's hand and began pulling him out the door.

"JADE YOU GET BACK HERE. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK THAT WAT RO ME." Mum yelled from inside the house but I simply quickened my pace till I reached Beck's RV then collapsed onto his bed and let out a scream into his pillow.

"Jade... babe are you okay?" Beck asked tentatively, gently stoking my back.

"I hate her." I mumbled into his pillow.

"Don't say that Jade, you know it's not true. You love your mum and she loves you too. I'm sure she was going to tell you about that guy soon."

"No she wasn't." I sighed sitting back up on his mattress. "She was going to continue hiding it from me just like she did with dad. They never said they were fighting with each other and then one day mum sits me down and says she's getting a divorce, next thing I know I'm on the plane travelling to LA."

"Maybe you need to speak to your mum about this." Beck suggested pulling me onto his lap. "I mean, maybe she's just scared to tell you things because she doesn't want to hurt you."

"No, I'm never going home again." I declared angrily and buried my face into his chest while he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Where are you going to go then?" Beck asked, playing along with me since we both knew I wasn't being serious.

"Well I'll live with you for a few months till I can earn enough money to buy a plane ticket back to New York."

"Why do you want to go there? Do you miss your dad?" Beck questioned in concern.

"No of course not. But I want to be on Broadway so that's why." Beck simply smiled at me and kissed my head. "What, don't you believe I can make it?" I snapped pulling out of his grasp.

"Of course I do Jade." He laughed lightly. "It's just I'll miss you far too much if you go to Broadway. How about you wait a few years?"

I glared at him for a while, then finally nodded my head and agreed. "Fine, I'll hold it off just for you but I'm going to be the biggest star there." I proclaimed determinedly, sounding a little childlike.

"I don't doubt it." Beck assured smiling widely at me. "But for now I'm glad that you're not leaving me. Now how about you sleep over tonight and give your mum some time to cool off."

"Sure, but I don't have any clothes."Beck playfully winked at me while I slapped his shoulder. "I'll go to Cat's house." I warned him.

"Just joking, here you can sleep in these." Beck said holding up a baggy shirt and some old trackies.

"Oh wow, these are definitely flattering on me." I snapped sarcastically as he turned around to give me privacy as I put them on.

"You look beautiful. He told me sincerely once he was twisted around after I had gotten changed.

I fought back a blush and hid under his blankets before he could see the little smile that had crept its way onto my face. "Shut up." I muttered, but my voice betrayed me and Beck hopped in bed beside me with a grin on his face.

"I love you." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I love you too." I said after a while turning to face him. "Thank you for... you know... everything."

Beck's eyes lit up with joy and he placed a loving kiss on my lips. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Jade West, and don't you forget it." He whispered against my mouth.

I hummed contently in response and let him cuddle me till my eyelids began drooping and before I knew it I had fallen into a deep but peaceful sleep, protectively wrapped in Beck's arms where I belong.


End file.
